Bitter Rivals
by Sionell2538
Summary: Ken has a rival named Syelle, she's just as good at stuff as he is, what will happen between the two as neither like having a rival. Man I suck at summaries QQ. Now rated M contains lemon content
1. First Meeting

A/N: Greetings and welcome all to the re-write of bitter rivals! So much time had passed since I have first started this story and many things have happened and I felt that the old story wasn't as good as it could be so here I am with a new and hopefully improved version of this story! Please feel free to click the lovely review button below and leave a comment or even critisim I do take it all anything that can help me, now please enjoy! og and I do not own digimon, only the characters that I have created! Cheers!

Bitter Rivals – Chapter One – First Meeting

She sat alone in the dark, locked up in her bedroom the only sound was the clacking of keys as she furiously typed away on the computer. This is how it always was every moment she could get she would spend it here, alone and hidden away from socialization, it was how she preferred.

Golden hair tumbled over her shoulders, bouncing ever so slightly as her head was bowed as she continued her barrage of typing and hard emerald eyes reflected at her through the screen. She was not in the best of moods today. All her friends could talk about was 'ken Ichijouji, ken, ken, ken, how great he was, how smart he was, how they all wanted to be with him, go on dates with him how it would make them famous. Even the boys would all talk about how they would like to take ken on in a soccer match just to prove themselves even if they lost to him they would still get to say 'I faced off with Ken Ichijouji'.

She snorted at the thought and brought a hand down, banging it roughly on the desk, causing a small glass ornament to topple off the side of the desk and fall to the floor before cracking and falling into pieces.

She sighed and quickly swept up the glass, tossing it into the trash. How could someone get to her this bad, it was becoming rather unnerving, she did not like the idea of a rival, nor the fact that everyone thought he was better than her. Just because he was so open with his intelligence and showing off by entering competitions and making all these fancy computer programs to show. She easily could have done the same, her eyes glanced over the computer code she had typed out, she was working on a computer program herself and it easily could be just as good, even better than one of Ken's.

She turned quickly as the door creaked open and light illuminated the darkness, making the girl squint. "Could you please knock next time?" she muttered to the one whom had barged in, her mother.

"I'm sorry Syelle dear," her mother had replied, "I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Thanks," Syelle responded, "but I'm actually not hungry right now, I'll eat later."

Her mother nodded, closing the door behind her, encasing the room in its welcoming darkness once again.

Shaking her golden head "I need a break," she murmured as she rose to her feet and slipped out the door, padding down the hallway, "I'm going for a walk," she called out, opening the front door and closing it before she could even get a response.

It was not very often that she would go out, unless it was to play soccer or go to school and such, but right now she needed to clear her head, too many thoughts plaguing her mind.

She walked a fair distance, not even realizing it; she paused as she heard cheering in the distance and picked up her pace wanting to see what the commotion was. She halted as she glanced over the soccer field, a game was going on it seemed. She watched people whoop and cheer, looked like they were playing for fun, nothing serious as there wasn't too many people there other than the players and no coaches. She sighed digging a hole with her foot in the ground, she hadn't played soccer in quite some time; she spent more time pent up in the bedroom than anything and it was more difficult for her to fit in as she played on a boys' team rather than the girls. She lifted her head as she heard someone yell loudly.

"HEADS UP!" the male's voice called out.

Syelle turned in the direction of the voice and put her hands out catching the ball quickly in her hands. She gave it a swift kick back in the direction of the boys.

"Hey! What a great catch!" A boy called out running over to her.

"Um, Thanks," she gave him a meek smile

"Good kick too," he chuckled, "would you like to come join us? You can watch, we are having a great time, we even have ken playing with us, this is one of the rare times he actually comes and does anything with us, and he's normally too busy."

"You mean Ken as in Ichijouji Ken?" She perked up.

"Yeah," he nodded to her, looking her over, noting her long slender legs that led to a slim curvy body, she also had the look of athleticism, and it was quite impressive to him, he figured that she was one of his many fan girls from the tone of her voice.

'_humph watch, why would I want to watch, I'd rather be playing and beat ken down, show him who's the better player'_ she thought giving him a small smile and a flirtatious look, oh yes she had seen him checking her out, "just watch? Are you sure you don't need another player? I'm very capable of playing with the boys."

He turned to look at the field of players, "well we can go ask them if you can join, I wouldn't want to upset them after all. What's your name by the way?" he asked.

"It's Syelle, and I would like that, it's been quite some time since I've been able to play some soccer, I'm normally very busy with my studies," she gave a small smile as she turned to walk with him towards the group.

"Well I'm John," he took her hand and shook it lightly before calling out, "Hey guys, we have someone that wants to play with us, what do you guys say?"

Everyone turned to look to see the person who wanted to join and as if on cue they all stared and starting drooling over her.

"Are you sure she would be capable of playing with the boys?" one called out, "she is a girl after all and we boys can be a little rough when playing, wouldn't want her to get hurt."

Syelle smiled curtly as she stepped to the center of the field, her eyes scanned and paused as she looked at the one and only Ken, "I'm not surprised none of you know who I am as I don't get the chance to play soccer like I used to, but I happen to play for a boys team!" she dragged out and spoke loudly to make sure it sunk in.

Ken glanced up as he heard her say that, there was only one girl who had ever played on a boys team, he never had the luxury of playing her as she was always absent from games, he had heard she was good, he wanted to put that to the test if this was whom he thought. He walked over to the group and his indigo eyes found her emerald ones, "tell me," he spoke up to ensure everyone would hear, "you play on a boys team? You wouldn't happen to be Syelle would you?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment before it kicked in that he would have heard of her, her team had played his a few times but she hadn't been able to make any of the games. She saw all the boys gasp at the fact that Ken seemed to know her name and that it appeared to be true, she did indeed play with boys. "Why yes I am," she held out a hand, "you must be the notorious Ken Ichijouji."

"Indeed," he nodded and lightly grasped her hand before releasing it quickly, "I think we should let her play, your side can have her," he hid a smirk that wanted to surface '_I'll show her who is the best soccer player_' he thought.

Syelle held back the frown that wanted to surface, pawn her off to the opposite side without a second thought will he, oh he will suffer dearly for this, and she will show him.

The boys just murmured in agreement, whatever Ken wanted, he got, they all started to line up to begin play, "let's go time is running out," one had spoken up.

"Wait!" Syelle called out and motioned with a hand, "whoever's on my team come here now," she had a fire in her eyes.

They all sighed before reluctantly making their way over to where she was standing. She placed her hands on her hips angered at how they were treating her, she even heard one of them whispering to john at why he invited her here in the first place there was no way she would be able to keep up with the game.

"look I have a plan," she spoke quietly so only the circle of her team would hear and rattled off her game plan to them, a few of them looking shocked at the plan she came up with. Looks like she wouldn't be so hindering to this game after all, a smirk graced her face as they split and made their way to center field.

"I will be kicking off," she spoke her eyes on Ken, as she took her place and he was now in front of her, it was obvious he would kick off for his side.

"As I will," he confirmed her suspicions. He looked her over, she was definitely different than the other girls, she stood firm and she didn't seem to be phased at all by his looks '_this could be interesting, for once a girl is not swooning over me, but she will be no match for me, I am perfection after all!'_

They both turned to look at the boy who stood in the middle, a foot holding the ball in place, he them took a step back raising a hand to the air, "GO!" he yelled.

Ken was quick, but Syelle was one step ahead of him, just barely, she had managed to slip the ball past him with a quick kick, she held the ball under her foot with a smirk before turning quickly dodging a player from Ken's side and passing it off to another teammate. She then ran ahead and motioned for the ball to be passed to her, they complied and she received the ball once more. She kept the ball with her as she weaved and danced around the boys. Her eyes darted back and forth and she caught Ken in her sight coming for her, she needed to act fast. She motioned quickly and passed to the first person near her barely dodging a player that had slid in attempt to take the ball. She ran ahead once more, she needed to get close to the goal or this wouldn't go down well but Ken was on her heels. She took a moment to think as she got to the point where she needed to be and skidded to a halt, "pass now!" she yelled and it was once again passed to her, she quickly picked up the ball and gave it a kick into the air before bouncing it off her head roughly towards the net. A surprised yell left her lips as ken had dived to attempt to take the ball from her and she went tumbling to the ground, but her goal was accomplished as she heard a swish as the ball hit the net.

Everyone gasped, thinking that she may be hurt, she went down pretty hard. She pulled herself off the ground and brushed herself off, "wow," she looked to Ken, "that was close, but you missed I got the goal," she chuckled and walked back over, "I'm fine," she waved a hand to all of them and they breathed a sigh of relief before cheering at her goal.

The game continued onwards for a good hour at least, it was a battle between the best of the best. She made many good plays but Ken always seemed to counter with plays of his own and in the end it was pretty close, the game was currently tied and Syelle was in possession of the ball. She was maneuvering around all the players, she needed this goal she had to win, she had to show Ken she was the better player, she was sick of everyone saying how good Ken was. She danced around a player and he fell to the ground with a thud as she continued onward the goal was in sight, she popped the ball up into the air very lightly just to get it over the player that had slid in to intercept her. She made off with the ball once more, passing it off once before running ahead and when she reached her target, he kicked the ball in her direction and she slid hard into the ball making it soar into the net, and the goalie diving to catch it but missing.

Ken couldn't believe it as he watched the other side cheer and run towards Syelle to embrace her, he lost to a girl, and he never lost!

"We won!" john cheered, "We beat Ken for once! Thanks to you of course."

Syelle shook her head and chuckled softly of course they won, she never lost "It was only by one point, nothing major, but great game!" she turned to Ken and held out her hand once more to him.

Ken stared at her, "yeah great," he muttered but this time he did not take her hand he just turned and walked away, he wasn't in a pleasant mood, he never lost no one was supposed to be better than him at anything, he was perfect after all.

"Hey!" she called out and ran up to him, "you go to Tamachi high right?"

He stopped and nodded slowly, "yes, why?"

This was her time, she was finally coming out into the open, soon everyone would know of her intelligence and maybe they would talk of ken less, "because my parents are transferring me there, the courses I'm currently in are too easy, so they figured Tamachi would have that challenge I need, they placed me in all the advanced courses, I'm assuming you're in them."

"All of them," he paused and turned to look directly at her, "you know most struggle in these classes, the majority are barely making a passing grade in these classes, so you better be prepared," his tone came out harsher than he had intended.

A small smirk pulled at her lips, "I will be, I look forward to it and seeing you at school," she turned and waved a hand in his direction, "see you at school tomorrow ken," a soft chuckle leaving her lips as she walked away not even bothering to listen to ken's response, '_now he'll have to deal with me in classes competing for the tops scores! At least I will have the digital world to wind down after a stressful day.'_

She took out an aqua coloured device and ran a finger lovingly across it. It was called a D-3 which allowed her to travel back and forth between here and a world called the digital world where creatures called digimon resided. It was her cool down place when she had a stressful day and needed to calm down. It was wonderful and beautiful and perhaps one day… it would be hers.


	2. unwanted confrontations

Here's the revised 2nd chapter, i've been trying to make all the revised work longer but it doesn't always seem to work out for me, though I do hope you enjoy and as always do not own digimon as much as I wish, oh I also forgot to note something that I never mentioned in even the original, this story is AUish as it does not totally follow the original story and with this being an M rated fic they are older than the actual series.

Ken/Syelle/Yolei are 16 years old, though they do seem alot more mature than their age (only at times hehe)

Davis/TK/Kari are all 15

Cody is 13

and all the older digidestined are 17

Thank you and please enjoy!

Bitter Rivals – Chapter 2 – Unwanted confrontations

A loud beeping was heard the next morning and Syelle annoyingly swatted at the alarm. She grumbled as she clambered from the bed to her feet, her golden hair fell in a mess of tangles. She sighed and began her daily ritual of brushing her hair and teeth, tossing on a light layer of make –up. She stared at the grayish uniform that would now mark her as a student of Tamachi. She slipped it on, brushing a hand across the grey skirt to smooth any wrinkles, she did the same for the top and headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear," her father piped up, "ready for your first day at Tamachi?"

"Morning dad and yes I'm ready," she smiled as she tore a piece of a bun off and popped it into her mouth.

"Just think, you get to work alongside Ken Ichijouji," he mother perked up, "won't that be wonderful?"

Syelle shook her head idly, "yeah, sure mom whatever you say," She pushed the chair out and grabbed her bag, "I'm leaving now, I'll be home late after school, I have something to do so don't worry about me," she headed to the door, preparing herself to show Ken who the true genius was.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride to school for your first day," her father piped up.

She paused in the doorway, "yes, I'm sure, it's not that far!" she turned and headed out, she was capable of getting there herself, she never wanted to rely on her parents for anything, she was independent and a genius to boot.

Her eyes gazed upon the school as she arrived, then quickly went inside she needed to get her schedule.

After getting her schedule she headed straight for her first class, she was nice and early as she wanted no problems and she would rather not run into Ken in the hallways, her first class was math, great, one of her best classes next to her computer courses.

Syelle sat down in the seat the teacher had designated her to sit, she was the first one there of course, and she wanted a head start on the day.

"Just so you know," the teacher spoke up, and she glanced up to look at him "there's going to be a pop quiz today and since it's your first day you don't have to take it since you won't be familiar with the materials, it being your first day and all."

Ken had walked in as the teacher was speaking; he smirked slightly and took his seat which was unfortunately beside Syelle.

"No, I would like to take the quiz sir, and I am sure about it," she had seen the look he gave; she glanced over at Ken and smiled, "well, well nice to see you again Mr. Boy genius."

He glared at her, "just remember what I told you, you're not likely to make it through these classes and don't feel bad when I beat you and everyone out right."

_'My he's a cocky one, guess I'll have to show him_,' a smile played on her lips as she thought this.

The day trudged on, it was too slow for her liking but nothing was a challenge as of yet. She walked over to look at the board where the math teacher had just finished posting the score of the quiz. Her face faulted as she did a double take, she had TIED with Ichijouji. Students stared at her and clapped, giving their compliments to her.

Ken walked over to see what the commotion was, he heard everyone saying congrats to Syelle. He looked at the board as well, eyes growing wide he looked over at her and walked over, "well, congratulations on tying with me for the top," he forced the frown back that wanted to surface.

"Thanks," she looked at him, "don't underestimate me Ken," she whispered into his ear as she turned and hurried off, she wanted to get to the nearest computer and fast.

As she slid into the computer room she hurriedly closed the door behind her. Taking her D-3 out she held it to the computer screen, a small gate had appeared on the screen, "Digi-port open!" she called out, the screen flashed brightly and she was instantly sucked in.

As she landed, she smiled to herself; her attire had changed as well when she entered the digital world. She now sported a black skirt trimmed with silver which hugged her thighs, showing off her curves. Her top was low cut with a V neck that displayed the perfect amount of cleavage, it had long sleeves that came to her wrists and it was also black trimmed with silver, a small golden pendant hung around her neck, an angel white cape hung about her shoulders trimmed with black. Her hair was twisted in a long braid that fell to the small of her back, two golden bracelets chinked against her wrist and a pair of black sunglasses tinted with silver completed her ensemble.

This place was her sanctuary here she was free to do whatever she pleased. Here there was no oh ken this, ken that, he's so great. She snorted, this place was perfect, no ken and no competition at all, or so she had thought.

After school Ken had also rushed to the digital world, though here he was known as the digimon emperor and no one knew it was him as he also had a disguise. He slammed a fist down on the large control panel that lay in front of him, "damn!" he hissed, "first she just barely beats me at soccer and now she does equally as good as me on a math test!" He was in a very foul mood from this; no one was supposed to be as good as him, not even close he was perfection after all.

He rose to his feet his deep purple cape which was lined with yellow swirled about his legs, the rest of his outfit was a light blue colour with some white on the sides, the shoulder piece was yellow and he also had glasses that had a yellow trim and were tinted dark purple to hide his eyes.

He snapped his fingers and an airdramon instantly rushed to his side, he hopped on its back a deep scowl on his features, 'let's get some new captives," he chuckled and the digimon flew off into the distance.

Syelle sat with her back rested against a tree sighing lightly, this was very relaxing for her. She reached a hand out and patted the small bird digimon that had flown in and landed by her side, "hello Kiaramon."

"Good day," the small bird chirped, "how was your first day at a new school?"

Syelle was about to answer the question when the crunching of leaves and twigs stopped her in her tracks. She jumped up and turned abruptly before coming face to face with a boy that had brown hair and a pair of goggles on top of his head.

"Whoa," he stopped and the group that had been following him also stopped abruptly behind him, "who're you?' he asked.

She looked around, "it's Syara," she mumbled to him, it was best that she had not given her real name, if she was to take the digital world, her identity should be kept secret.

"Well I'm Davis!" he held out his hand, "didn't think we would see another person here!" His tone had gotten excited; he had the prospect that she would be another digidestined to help defeat the emperor.

"We?" she questioned before tilting her head to the side and spying the other four that were behind him.

"So are you a digidestined as well?" A girl stepped forward, she had lavender hair and honey coloured eyes.

"Digi what?" She questioned and the paused shaking her head, "no don't think so."

"The five of us are digidestined and we fight to protect this world from evil, right now that evil being the digimon emperor," her voice had a bit of hate to it when speaking of the emperor.

"Oh I see," she muttered, '_competition' _ran through her mind, "so tell me who this emperor you speak of is?"

"He's evil and vile, he tries to take over the digital world so he can rule it for himself," the girl had spoken again, "oh I'm Kari by the way!" she had a smile on her face.

She tilted her head taking in the words that this girl spoke, and gave her a nod, "so this emperor you speak of, he tries to get rid of you because you're the good guys?"

They all nodded and Kari spoke up once again, "This is TK, Cody and Yolei," she gestured to each one as she spoke their names.

"Oh well," she paused, "it's really nice to meet you but I should really be going now! Uh bye!" she turned and hurried off, her digimon trailing behind her.

She took a breath feeling she was now far enough away from them, "digimon emperor and digidestined," she breathed as she looked to Kiaramon, "this could not bode well for us my friend, for it seems we have competition."

The bird nodded in her direction, "so it would seem, but you can take them all, I have full confidence in you! Look at who you are! You're Syelle, the smartest female in the world you are a genius! You will come up with a plan and take them out!" if the small bird could smirk that's what would be seen right now.

"You're right my friend!" she grinned and got to her feet. Clenching her hands into fists, "I will beat them all, I will take them all out and this will be mine!" she laughed darkly, it echoing into the distance.


	3. unwanted confrontation pt2

greetings everyone! here's the revised chapter 3! I do apologize for it being so short as it was difficult to make it longer as it would conflict with the next chapter, but I do promise there are longer chapters coming I am working really hard on making this story better than the original I hope anyways. Thanks for reading and I don't own digimon of course.

Bitter Rivals – Chapter 3 – unwanted confrontation pt2

"I had never expected us to have human competition Kiaramon, just the digimon," she found her hands clenching into fists even though she had already made it her goal to be rid of every last one of them, "I will take care of the kids and then this emperor or whomever it is they speak of, she came to a halt from her walk and raised an eyebrow at what now stood before her, "what on earth is that!" she eyed the large black tower that bore down upon her casting an eerie shadow in the distance.

"That is a control spire," she whipped around to face where the voice came from, turns out it was a digimon and it had an unusual circular object clamped around its ankle.

"Control spire?" she looked quizzically at the digimon in front of her.

"yesss," it hissed," it's what the master uses to gain his control over the digital world, soon this entire world will be covered with them and all of us will do as our master bids and one of them is to be rid of any digidestined!" it growled darkly and lunged at her fangs bear with full intent of doing some serious damage.

She gasped and leapt to the side, "Kiaramon quick! Do something!" she called out, taking a breath.

The little bird flew up with a screech and dived straight at the oncoming digimon, "hurry go! I'll hold him off for as long as I can, I'll meet up with you!" the bird yelled as talons flashed and raked at the enemy.

Syelle nodded slowly then turned and abruptly took off, she could hear the sounds of the fight from behind, "oh I hope she'll be alright," she whispered, her digimon was the only thing she cared about, she was her only true friend. She glanced back one last time as she ran, she had gotten far enough that she could no longer hear the sounds of the fight, but she was halted abruptly as she bumped into something or someone, she stumbled back with a soft growl. She looked up to see what she had run into, her eyes grew wide as she stared at the man in front of her, with his messed spiky blue hair, and similar outfit.

He growled deeply figuring it was some impudent digimon being careless, he raised his arm, whip he tightly in hand, "how dare you, you foolish…" he stopped as he saw it was a girl, dressed like him but clad in the color of white and black, "who the hell are you?" he hissed angrily, if he had not been wearing his glasses, his eyes could have burned a hole through her, he was staring so hard.

She brushed herself off and stood up defiantly, "its Syara," was all she said as she tilted her head to the side, "you must be the emperor that those kids told me about."

"Kids?" he thought for a second, "ah the digidestined, I'm going to assume you are a new one of them come to attempt to thwart me, but fail miserably due to my superiority."

"My, you're a cocky one," she let out a soft chuckle, "but no," her voice grew cold like ice, "I AM NOT one of them," she had stressed, "I am no goody goody," she rested her hands on her hips, "unfortunately for them, they will soon fall."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "really now?" he looked her up and down, she was quite the interesting person, and with almost the same ambition it would seem, "Tell me something, how would you feel about working for me, as I have the same goal as you to be rid of the brats."

She threw her head back in a fit of laughter, "sorry dear emperor, but once those kids are gone, you're next, I will have the digital world, not you," she wagged a finger at him and glanced to the side as her digimon came to her side.

"Told you I'd make it out fine," the bird chirped in delight, "I also found out that it's not just the control spires controlling these digimon, what we saw around its ankle is called a dark ring which puts the digimon under the emperor's full control, but if you break them the control will be lost, I had managed to break his and return him to normal."

She glared towards the emperor, he had a deep frown on his face, "Well, looks like I have quite the competition, seems like this will be fun."

"You should have taken my offer!" His voice had grown loud, "I can have an army after you in no time, I am a genius and I will not let you get in my way, you've made the wrong choice!" He turned away with the crack of a whip and he was on an airdramon's back taking off into the sky.

"Lovely," a small smile played onto her features, "this could be fun, he thinks he's so smart, wait till he sees what I can do," she laughed and turned tossing a glare at the control spire that rose high into the sky, "without his toys he'll be powerless," she looked at Kiaramon and nodded slowly before turning away, "let's go, tomorrow we begin."

Kiaramon flew up following after her, "how are we going to get rid of the control spires?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will think of something, there has to be a way for you to take it down," she sighed softly looking back, there was something oddly familiar about the emperor but she couldn't place it, not yet anyways, she shook her head roughly her braid bouncing from side to side, she would figure it out soon enough.

She held her digivice out at the screen in front of her and she was instantly transported back to the real world. She glanced around the room, it had taken her to her bedroom, exactly what she wanted, and she stared at the now small ball of fluff before her. Her digimon had reverted to its in-training form, "let's go to bed, after school tomorrow the emperor and the digidestined will be finished."

The digimon gave a yawn and nibbled on a cookie she found lying on the dresser, "I agree," the bird murmured after finishing her snack and crawling into bed with Syelle.


	4. Planning

Here's the next installment of the revised bitter rivals! again I know it's a little bit short and I apologize again _sad face _but i do hope you enjoy and of course at the end I kept the good old cliffie as I really liked it! I don't own digimon fyi!

Bitter Rivals – Chapter 4 – Planning

Syelle awoke with a smile on her face; she had spent half the night lying awake pondering on how she was going to get rid of the control spires.

"Let's go Kytomon, into the bag," she held her bag open for the small digimon to crawl in and get as comfortable as she possibly could.

"Leave an air hole in here! It's stuffy!" the bird cried out wriggling about.

"Okay, okay!" she sighed leaving a small part unzipped, "just make sure you stay hidden!" she grumbled.

She heard a muffled response in return and picked the bag up calling out goodbyes to her parents as she walked out the door and made the ten minute walk to school.

She glanced around as she arrived at the school, she saw many people filtering in, and she wasn't as early today as she had been the first day. She walked in and weaved through the crowd of people attempting to make her way to math class, as she entered the class she looked back and forth before landing on him.

"ken," she muttered taking her designated seat beside him, "pleasant day isn't it?" she shot him a fake smile watching from the corner of her eye as the bell rang and the teacher began to speak, beginning the days lesson.

"Humph," he looked over to her, raising a brow, "what are you so cheery about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," she stressed, "unless it's beating you outright in a test," she smirked and crossed her arms quickly, before unfolding them to idly doodle the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

"Hah!" he gave her a quiet laugh as to not disturb the class, "the only thing you have done is tie with me, which won't happen again," he frowned darkly at her.

She quirked a brow, that expression seemed familiar, it was as if she had seen his face elsewhere not just on TV and such, "whatever," she whispered and gave a small wave of the hand so the teacher wouldn't see what she was doing.

Ken continued to stare darkly at her, his expression growing more annoyed by the minute. In a way he admired her for her persistence and resistance to his looks unlike all the other women around here, but oh he also so despised having a rival, no one was better than him, no one, he was perfection.

She peered over at him from her notes and saw the nasty expression he was shooting in her direction, she was about to open her mouth to remark when the teacher turned around and asked for someone to answer the question, so naturally she quickly raised her hand and spewed out the answer before Ken could.

The day felt like it dragged on forever, she was getting tired of the dark glares Ken would constantly send her though she would shoot just as dirty looks back at him and she would always rush to be the first to finish or answer the questions when the teacher asked, which was just fueling his anger, she could tell. When she snuck peeks at him she could tell he was rushing hard just to beat her, she would hide a smile and think it was cute before mentally smacking herself for thinking such and obscene thing. Of course as soon as the bell rang Syelle was off in a flash, the first out of her chair and the door, the digital world was her destination and she wanted to get there quick, Ken was beginning to frustrate her.

She made it to the computer room in record time and held her device to the screen and was once again in the digital world, as soon as they had landed she took her bag off her shoulder, the bird inside scrambling about to be let out.

"Let me out!" the bird cried as she had reverted back to her rookie form and the bag was now cramped. Syelle chuckled opening the bag for the bird to get out before tossing the bag into her hiding place. "About time!" the bird breathed taking in the fresh air, "now do you have any ideas on what we are going to do about the control spires?"

She shook her head with a small sigh, "not fully sure yet," she spoke as she began to walk her digimon resting on her shoulder, "I just get the feeling that there is something to these control spires that I'm missing."

They had only walked for a short time before they could hear the voices of the digidestined ringing out in triumph.

"Another one bites the dust!" A voice shouted, one that she recognised to be the Davis fellow, the supposed leader of the group.

She peered out from behind a tree and saw the rubble of what used to be a control spire and her eyes darted over to the digimon that had knocked it down. She blinked a few times at what she saw, those weren't the digimon that she remembered being with them. They were much larger but they also didn't look like digimon that had digivolved.

She had snuck closer and rested on the ground behind a rock to listen in on what they were saying. Apparently they were armour digimon and had used these types of eggs to get to this state and she also happened to find out the secret behind the control spires and the black digivice that the emperor held. They were apparently unable to digivolve to champion form when near the towers or the emperor's digivice.

She turned and hurried of cussing under her breath, "what are we going to do? You can't digivolve to take them out, there has to be another way. Or wait, I could just let those kids take care of the control spires while I go after the emperor and then take the kids out after," she laughed lightly.

"Good idea, if you get rid of him the rest will be cake!" she chirped happily.

"Always food on your mind," she laughed lightly and took out her D-3, "let's do this!"

There was a bright flash of light and it shot straight into the small bird as she cried out, "Kiaramon digivolved to… Kimoramon!"

Syelle grinned in delight at what now stood before her. Kimoramon was a large bird type digimon just like the rest of her forms but she was much larger and had a long razor sharp beak that curved at the end and razor sharp talons that clawed into the ground with ease. Long deep brownish red feathers covered her body spanning out to the wings, and feathers stuck out in bits at the tail looking like a large fan and they kicked up dust as she kicked off to test them out.

"Let's go," she smiled as she hopped onto the back of the bird, "just be sure to watch out for his digivice we don't know for sure if it could cause you to de-digivolve back to your rookie form." The bird just nodded in response as they took off in a flash of light.

"The emperor has to be around here somewhere," she muttered while keeping an eye on the ground and an occasional glance to the air as he did have his airdramon to fly on. She blinked spotting moving in the distance, "hey over there, get closer!"

Kimoramon complied and flew slowly and silently over the destination. Syelle smirked as she saw the emperor waving his hands in the air a deep scowl on his features was evident, he was obviously very angry about something and having a rather loud fit, she could hear him yelling all about the digidestined and how they destroyed a bunch of his control spires.

She hopped off of Kimoramon's back and landed to the ground gracefully and silently, her cloak swirled about her ankles a small smile playing across her features as she approached the angry emperor.

"Well, well," she chuckled softly, "looks like someone sure is having a bad day."


	5. idle feelings

welcome to re-write number 5! I've been a very busy girl trying to get this whole story redone for you lovely readers out there! I don't own digimon so sit back relax and just enjoy the story!

Bitter Rivals – Chapter 5 – Idle Feelings

"Well, well," she chuckled softly, "looks like someone sure is having a bad day."

His head quickly shot in the direction of the voice and he whirled around, "YOU!" he growled deeply.

"Oh yes me," she giggled placing her hand on her chest, "you seem troubled dear emperor."

He stalked towards her stopping a few paces short of her, "just go away, I don't need this right now," he snarled but then a small grin crossed his lips as a thought passed through his mind, "or have you come to reconsider, the offer is still on the table you know."

She quirked a brow and shook her head chuckling lightly, "Oh no, no I don't think so, the answer is still NO!" she stressed as she rested her hands on her hips, "I noticed the brats were taking out your lovely control spires, so I figured I would leave them to that and I'll deal with you personally," she smirked and took a step forward her digimon overhead screeching loudly.

He laughed and snapped his fingers and immediately four dark tyrannamon were at his side, "oh I don't think so," he grinned darkly.

She clenched her hands into fists, "go Kimoramon take them out! I'll deal with him!" the bird nodded and took off after the overly large dinosaurs. A growl escaped her lips as she eyed him up, there was something unusually familiar about him, but she just couldn't quite place who at the time. Shaking it off she stepped towards him, ready to fight.

"I warned you," he smirked and drew his whip it snapping loudly against the ground leaving a dent in its wake.

She bit her lip, she had nearly forgotten about his weapon but her overconfidence took over and she stepped to the side, then to the other side before quickly lunging at him in attempt to tackle him. Her nails were long and sharp and could be used as a weapon if she got close enough; she just needed to stay in close combat out of the range where the whip could catch her.

His eyes watched her movements closely and he shook his head, "you don't even have a weapon," he chuckled and turned to the side the whip flying out in a flash in her direction.

She managed to dodge to first attack, but the second lash of the whip came so quick she couldn't evade, she gave a whimper as it caught her ankle and he pulled her down roughly, she grunted as she impacted with the ground.

"You're a fool to think you can beat me!" he stood near her, glancing down at her, if only he could see who she was behind the mask. She was definitely a very interesting person, very outgoing and overconfident of herself. He had kneeled down to get a closer look and maybe see if he could find out who it was hiding underneath those glasses.

"Don't let your guard down," she hissed quietly as he got close to her. She twisted her body, the whip which was still curled about her ankle grew taught with each twist and she finally yanked hard with her foot, making the emperor stumble and the whip loosened from his grasp.

"NO!" he growled, he would not let her get away from him, he released the whip fully and lunged down at her roughly pinning her shoulders to the ground, he maneuvered his body so that he was lying across her chest his body weight holding her down while his hands held her shoulders.

She grunted as she felt him crawl up her and splay his weight across her, she could feel a lean lithe body through his outfit and it caused her to shudder involuntary, she attempted to wriggle slightly but alas he was holding her down rather well.

"Now let's see who you are under the mask, who has been trying to rival me in perfection and domination of the digital world," he growled, he adjusted his body slightly and slid up slightly so that he could free a hand. He slid it towards her face; he had full intentions of removing her glasses and seeing who this woman truly was.

"No!" she yelled and squirmed roughly, kicking and wriggling with what was free of her legs since he shifted his weight, she smiled as she heard a grunt and felt his weight slide slightly off of her just enough that she could wriggle free from his grasp. Her gaze shot to where her digimon was fighting and gasped, she was fighting a losing battle today, "Kimoramon stop! Retreat!" she turned and the bird turned back to follow after her, "let's go!" she glanced back to the emperor who was now crawling back to his feet an angry scowl lining his features, "you may have beat me today emperor, bit this WILL be the last time! I will remove you from this world!" she hissed and hurried off her digimon following after her.

The emperor stared and watched her retreating figure, "wormon!" he growled.

"Yes master?" the small green worm digimon crawled up to him.

"Ready the airdramon; it's time to head back to the base."

"But what about the girl?" the small worm inquired, "You seem to have taken quite the interest in her master."

He glared, his hand clutching around the whip, the worm cringed "I will get her yet and I have NOT taken an interest in her!" he looked down, he couldn't admit that in a way he was lying to himself, he had taken an interest in her, he wanted to know more about her, mainly who she was and to try and convince her to help him. There was something about her that made him feel weird, he liked this feeling but didn't as well. He had realised that when he was on top of her, he could feel her curvatious body underneath his, he shook the thoughts off, "yes, she will come to her senses I will make sure of that, she will come to my side, he smirked darkly before hopping onto the back of the airdramon's back and taking off.

Syelle huffed lightly, she had run quite the distance it felt like, "does it look like he is following me?" she murmured.

She had de-digivolved to Kiaramon who flew up into the air and did a few circles taking a good look around, "I don't see anything, I think he left."

"Good," she mumbled and turned to face the bird, "there's just something about him, I feel like I know him from somewhere, it seems really familiar. I get these weird vibes from him," she sighed.

Kiaramon glanced at her a concerned look on her features, "well maybe you do know him in the real world and that is why he seems so familiar to you."

Syelle shook her head in denial, "no, no, I think I would have known if it was someone I knew, I am a genius after all," she chuckled.

The bird just blinked at her, "well if you say so, it was just a suggestion, come on lets go it's getting late, your parents will be worried."

She shook her head at the parents remark, "I don't care what my parents think, but you're right and thanks," she pat the bird on the head before turning to the screen in front of her and holding her digivice to it and she was instantly sucked back into the real world.

She looked around to see where she had landed, turns out it was the school, and she hurried out not wanting to be caught on the school grounds after hours though she was sure she could talk herself out of an execution if necessary. Her digimon was now stored safely away in her backpack. She ran for a short distance just enough to get far enough from the school grounds when she saw someone kicking a ball around. She walked over to see who it was, the blue hair and indigo eyes a dead giveaway, "well hello Ken," she walked over to him, "late night practise I see?

"Yeah," he muttered looking to her, "what brings you here at this time?" he frowned slightly.

"Just heading home," she smirked and slid a foot by him taking the ball that he had been kicking around; she did not miss that look of utter dissatisfaction on his face, "oh ken are you upset about something? Maybe that I'm better at soccer than you, and just as good at school as you."

He glared darkly at her, "you're nothing compared to me, you're just a girl," he snorted and managed to sneak the ball back from her.

Now it was her turn to snort in laughter, "oh please Ken, don't get ahead of yourself!" she stepped up to him and shoved him roughly against a tree, one hand against his chest the other holding his arm, he had brought a hand up to grasp hers that was holding his arm, it was at that moment that the same feeling came crashing through her that when she had been with the emperor, she quickly noticed he had felt something as well as she saw his eyes go wide momentarily before returning to their glare, "you think you're so perfect don't you, well let me tell you something no one is perfect! I'm smart enough to know that, but you know what I'm sure as hell pretty close," she giggled and released him from her grasp and she felt his hand slide from her arm, "I'll see you around Kenny boy," she laughed and walked off into the darkness leaving a bitter and angry Ken.

"Oh I'll show her that I truly am perfection, no one bests me!" he hissed and packed up his things before turning away and heading home, many thoughts running through his mind on how he would be able to show her up and prove that he truly is perfection.

As soon as Syelle arrived home she had made a beeline for her room and closed the door behind her before collapsing on the bed, "Oh Kytomon I got the same vibe from ken as I did the emperor when he touched me."

"What if he's the emperor then?" the bird perked up.

"He just doesn't seem like he could be the emperor though, but what if you're right and he is, I need to find out who he is and fast!" she rested her hand under her head as she laid down in the bed.

"Well," Kytomon spoke up, "you know he has trouble with the digidestined, maybe you could catch him off guard when he's confronting them."

"Trouble with them," she whispered her eyes closing in thought, she then looked to the bird in front of her, "what if he really does need my help to beat them? Maybe join him then overthrow him after?"

"I really don't think you should do that," she chirped up, "what if he found out who you are then what would you do."

"I've thought of that Kytomon, but I'm just really wondering and I really need to sort out these vibes and find out what they are, I think I've decided."

"Decided on what?" the bird asked looking curiously at her partner.

"I think we should go to the digital world and not come back until I have found out who the emperor is and have overthrown them all, with them being in school they will be gone half the time so it shouldn't be too hard to come up with some sort of plan, It's me after all."

"Well whatever you do, I'm with you Syelle," the bird quipped.

"Thank you my friend," she smiled and patted her ruffling her feathers and handing her a cookie to eat, "I say tomorrow morning we start and don't come back until we have accomplished everything we want to, "she punched a first into her hand before rolling over and falling into a deep sleep her arm draped across the small bird.


	6. Identities

Aaaaand here's the next installment of this revision, I am quite proud to say that it is one of the longest chapters yet over double the size of most of my others so I really do hope you enjoy it. And to some of the original readers out there if you're still around I'd like to mention that I have changed Syelle up just a little bit, in the old version she kind of jumped into the relationship with Ken when he approached her with it and I wasn't quite happy with the way I wrote it, this time around she is more resistant to his emotions which was what I had wanted in the original, though in the end we all know she will lose that battle _chuckles _so please enjoy the fluffiness doesn't start as soon as it did in the old one but it's still there so please enjoy! I don't own digimon! ta ta for now

Bitter Rivals – Chapter 6 – Identities

She awoke with a yawn and glanced over to the clock, it read seven thirty. Seems the morning had come rather quick. She brushed the sleep from her eyes before kicking her feet over the edge of the bed and making her way to the bathroom to get ready, brushing her teeth combing her long hair and slipping into her unwrinkled school uniform, she had to make her parents believe she was going to school after all. She glanced in the mirror at her reflection, this was it today was the day she would go to the digital world and would not return until she is satisfied with her progress, there would be no turning back now the gears were already set in motion.

"Kytomon wake up, it's time to go," she had walked back over to the bed and gently nudged the bird.

"Five more minutes," was the mumble that came from under the sheets.

She shook her head a chuckled, running a brush through her locks once more to ensure there were no tangles remaining, she had to look perfect after all, even if there would be no one to see her. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and nudged the bird once more, this time just a little more playfully, "now Kytomon, I'm leaving with or without you," she turned to walk over to the computer desk the screen reflecting brightly in her face.

"Oh no wait for me! I'm coming," the bird squeaked and hurriedly flew over to where Syelle was now standing.

She peeked out the door of her room and called to her parents, "I'm leaving for school now, don't expect me home until late!" she called out and pushed the door closed to make it sound as if she had left. Kytomon perched on her shoulder as she held her digivice to the screen, "Digi-port open," and she was sucked in once again and fully dressed in her empress attire, "there's no turning back now my friend, we're here, let's do this."

Kytomon whom had reverted to Kiaramon looked at her wearily, "I just hope you're sure about this."

"Oh I am," she turned and eyed a control spire that rose up into the distance, it was nearby but far enough that she should be able to digivolve, "no one will be here for a while, time to do some digging," she paused to think, "or… we could go look for the emperors base! Oh yes, that's a great idea, let's go!"

Kiaramon blinked and nodded slowly before digivolving to her champion form, it would be the fastest way to cover ground and maybe find something before anyone else would get here.

Back at school Ken was anxiously tapping his foot on the ground, glancing around they were well into the second class of the day and Syelle was nowhere in sight, which was very unusual for her as she never missed a class, it was one of the few things he had learned about her in the short time he had known her, "odd," he murmured to himself, "where could she be, even the teacher doesn't know."

He spent the majority of the time in classes doodling, his mind always wandering to the thoughts of where Syelle could be and why she wasn't here. She was so dead set on competing with him after all she wanted to prove that she was better than him, he held back a snort at that thought, can't be better than anyone when missing from school. A growl of frustration left his lips, it was unusual for him to think of someone this much, normally all he would think about is the digital world and taking it over, now this girl has made a spot in his thoughts and this bothered him, why, why is her absence bothering him, he is perfection and perfection never feels bothered.

He got up in frustration as the bell rang nearly knocking over the chair he had been sitting in, he was angry at himself for letting this girl get to him like this, it wasn't right but yet in a way it did and that bothered him as he also had similar feelings with this girl Syara, if that was even her real name, he was pretty sure it wasn't, it was just a cover, just like how he had his emperor guise, she seemed to be a person that would never tell anyone her real identity, just like him. This was what caught him off guard they were alike in so many ways, yet they were also opposites, it was intriguing him and he just had to know what these feelings were. Oh yes, he decided he would get her, no question about that, he would find out what everything meant and would find out who Syara truly is behind the mask. A small smirk played on his lips as he walked out of the classroom and down the hall, the day would soon be over and then he would get Syara in the digital world, there would be no failure!

"Hey look at that!" Kimoramon swerved her body so that Syelle would be facing in the direction she wanted.

Syelle's eyes grew wide as she pulled down her glasses to get a good look at what was in the distance, "this could be it! It could be his base!" there was utter joy in her words as she replaced the glasses to her face, "after hours of looking, finally!" she rubbed her hands together in delight.

"But we don't know that for sure!" the bird cut in.

She frowned, "Oh way to ruin the moment," she motioned for the bird to take her in closer to the building that loomed ahead; it was quite dark and eerie looking from her perspective. It took a few moments for them to reach the building and she hopped down, tapping a finger against the base of the large building, it was very solid, "let's go see if there is a way in to this place," she grinned, walking around from one side to the other side, her eyes examining every inch of surface to find a possible entryway.

"Are you sure about this?" Kimoramon had a slight nervous tone in her voice.

"What are you scared?" she giggled lightly, walking over to another side of the building, her eyes caught sight of a small opening just overhead.

"I'm not scared! I'm your protector after all!" was the response.

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about," she chuckled and pointed to the opening, "I'll need you to get us up there, it seems to be the only way in, unless he has a hidden entrance somewhere."

Kimoramon nodded and waited for Syelle to clamber onto her back before kicking off and flying up to the opening.

"perfect," she mumbled jumping and grabbing a hold of the ledge, pulling herself up into the small opening, it was just big enough to fit a person though, "you'll have to revert to rookie to get through here," she spoke as she rummaged through her pack and pulled out a flashlight, clicking it on before sliding through the space and landing inside the building.

She complied and changed back to Kiaramon, flitting through the window to fly at her partner's side, "this place really gives me the creeps."

"me too," Syelle agreed, "but this could be the break we are looking for, if it's his base we can sabotage it and victory will be one step closer," she smiled pointing the light down what appeared to be a long hallway with many doors on each side, she waved a hand for the bird to follow, "this way, let's see where it takes us."

The bird sighed before landing on her shoulder, "Whatever you say, I just really hope you're right about this.

"Quit being such a worry wart!" she shook her head, braid swaying lightly to the side with every movement, "exploration is a part of a learning experience, we won't find anything out if we don't look," she mumbled before peeking her head around a corner, finding it clear she silently slid into the next hallway. Here she spotted a few more doors lining the way, but what really caught her attention was the room dead ahead that had a bright glow emitting from it and she could hear the soft hum of computers. She silently pointed and strode ahead glancing at the closed doors before pausing just in front of her destination, "this is it," she whispered quietly and took a step forward the light encompassing her as she entered the room. Her eyes gazed over the large screens that hung overhead, nothing on them at the moment, her eyes then fell on the control panel that lay in front, her fingers twitched slightly, this was it, her golden ticket, oh the emperor was done for. She gave a grin to her partner before walking up to the panel, running her fingers along the many buttons that littered it, she was about to sit herself in the chair when a voice broke the silent hum of the machines.

"Ken-Chan! You're early," it was the excited voice of wormon the emperor's digimon.

Her eyes went wide as the worms words sunk in, 'ken-Chan' she mouthed to her partner before realisation dawned on her that she needed to get out of her and now.

"Ken-Chan, why you so silent? That girl you want got you down?" the small worm scuttled as quickly as his small legs would take him into the control room.

"Shit," she breathed quietly and hurled herself out of the chair and went to make a break for it, but she ended up coming face to face with the small worm.

"You!" the worm called out, "you're that girl he wants! I'll get you!" he lunged at her attempting to sticky net her.

She squeaked and dodged the net, Kiaramon swooped in at wormon knocking him off his feet and sending him tumbling into a wall.

"Let's go Kiaramon," she called out and quickly bolted down the hallway her digimon following after her, she turned the other hallway and made her way to the window. It was a long jump she closed her eyes and jumped down groaning as she felt her ankle twist slightly.

"I told you this was a bad idea," her digimon lectured her as they hurried away from the base, Syelle was limping slightly due to her ankle, "did you expect the base to be unguarded with no one there!" she was being stern with her now like a mother would be with a child, "you need to slow down and think things through more, you're being too overconfident when something you want crosses your mind."

"I am not," she humph and mumbled before looking to her friend, "but did you hear what he said? He said Ken-Chan!" she slid to the ground and pulled some bandages out from her pack, wrapping them around her twisted ankle.

The bird blinked her eyes going wide, "wait… are you saying that I was right?"

"I think so," she turned to face her digimon, "Ken Ichijouji is the digimon emperor," she breathed the anger building up as she clenched her hands into fists, "how could this have gotten by me? His hair, the tone of voice, even the same cockiness, it all screams Ken!" she threw her hands into the air with a groan of frustration.

"Well," Kiaramon spoke up in a cheery voice, "you accomplished one goal by total fluke! Now don't you think that you could use that to your advantage?"

"Oh yes," she replied a smirk creasing her lips, "though his digimon knows I was there," she frowned, "he will probably move his base now, but we'll think about that later, we need to move, school is almost out and he will be here soon as I'm sure he comes straight here," she turned and hurried off as quick as her twisted ankle would take her, Kiaramon following right behind her.

Ken sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, his indigo eyes reflecting the agitation that he was feeling, "where the fuck is she," He was beginning to get mad, even though he said nothing as he would never admit that for once he actually enjoyed having competition that could keep up with him, someone that he could almost call his equal. He had questioned all the teachers about her and they were all in the dark as he was, they knew nothing she had apparently not even called in. So he had offered to check with her parents to see if anything was wrong, as she lived in the same area he did, about ten minutes away. When he went there they had told him that she had gone to school and was going to be home really late. He sighed in frustration as he opened the port to the digital world; he would relieve his stress here, build a few control spires maybe control a few digimon here and there, his cape swirled about his ankles as he stepped into the control room to be greeted with news that he did not want to hear.

"Ken-Chan! Ken-Chan!" the worm rushed over to his side.

"I told you not to call me that!" Ken growled and snapped his whip, it cracking across the small digimon's back, the worm whimpered lightly as it connected.

"Master…" wormon closed his eyes knowing the news would set Ken off into a rage, "she… she was here!"

"Who was here," he whirled to look at the pathetic digimon who was cowering before him, "tell me now!"

"That… girl you wanted!" he managed to spit out, his whole body shaking.

"Syara!" his hand clenched about the whip in his hand, "are you saying Syara was here!"

"Yes master! I tried to stop her but her digimon attacked me!"

"Useless worm," he gave wormon a kick before sitting in his chair and pulling up his surveillance, seems she got through one of the windows and made it to the control room, fortunately it seems the worm came in at the right time so that she couldn't do anything to his programming, "we'll have to move the base immediately," he snarled and looked back to the digimon who was now cowering in the corner.

"Um… Master… are you still going through with your plan," the worm managed the choke out.

"Of course I am," his fists clenched and unclenched anger still heavy in his voice, "I will still have her, she will be MINE! Ready the airdramon, we are going on a hunt NOW!"

Wormon yelped as the whip cracked beside him, "yes master!" he hurried off to ready the digimon, his master was in a bad mood and what he wanted, he got.

He pushed himself for the chair grumbling darkly to himself, first it was Syelle and now this. He hopped onto the back of the airdramon that was no waiting for him, he took off immediately, "keep a look out worm, and don't let me down this time!" he hissed, "we have to find her."

Syelle rested her hands on her knees panting slightly, a few tears running down the side of her face from the pain in her ankle, she quickly wiped them away, "I think we're a good distance away now, my ankle can't take anymore running for now."

Her digimon looked at her concerned, "are you sure you're okay, are you scared of something?"

She shook her head wildly, "I'm not scared of anything!"

"Then what is bothering you so?" she questioned, "You can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

Syelle stared at her partner, "nothing is bothering me. I just found out Ken is the emperor and I was foolish enough to get caught by his bloody digimon at his base and now he's going to move it! This is a lot to process Kiaramon."

"If you're sure that's it," the bird chirped.

"Positive, now quit worrying about me friend," she chuckled softly as the thought crossed her mind, "oh Ken is going to be so angry that I was in his base once he finds out."

Her partner nodded solemnly before fluttering up and landing on her shoulder, nuzzling lightly against her, "he will be angry I bet."

"Indeed," Syelle chuckled and glanced away as a loud screech pierced the sky, "Ken," she muttered taking off in the direction that the noise came from, luckily she didn't have to travel far but she stayed back in the bushes as she heard him speak.

"I want you to find her," he hissed, "find Syara and bring her to me unharmed! You will be rewarded if you do so. I have plans for her," he muttered.

All the digimon roared in obedience and each one stomped off in a different direction each determined to be the one to find her and bring her back.

Ken smirked linking his fingers together, "perfect, I will make her rethink about turning me down, no one refuses me!" he threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

Syelle held back laughter of her own as she silently hobbled out of the bushes, "what is oh so funny dear emperor," she had a hint of a sarcastic tone to her voice as she dragged it out.

His laughing diminished immediately as her voice touched his ears, it was rather pleasant regardless of the sarcastic tone it held, he leapt off the airdramon's back landing in front of her, he stood tall as if trying to show a dominating presence over her, "oh you my cunning little rival, do you think you can get away with infiltrating my base," he crossed his arms shooting a glare through his glasses even though she couldn't see it, "I saw everything on my surveillance plus everything the worm told me," he hissed darkly.

She lifted her head to look directly at him, "my mistake," a smile pulled at her lips, "I simply stumbled upon it and was curious as to what it was, and it's not every day that you see a dark eerie building sitting in the middle of nowhere.

He stared deeply at her through the glasses, not missing the smile that tugged at her full lips, her smile was rather pleasant, it sent a demanding feeling though him, he just wanted to pull her to him and taste those lips with his own. He then quickly shook off the feeling not wanting these strange feelings to take control over him, whatever they were, "curious or not, you trespassed onto my property, touched my things and that is not allowed!"

"Oooh, I'm terribly sorry!" she waved a hand a small chuckle escaping her lips, "it will NEVER happen again," she stressed out the sarcastic tone returning.

"Oh no, it will never happen again," he stepped closer to her now only inches from her face, "I will make sure of that," he smirked watching her intently, staring at the features of her face from her golden locks down to her soft full ruby lips that he was now fighting the temptation to kiss. He forced himself to step back swearing silently at these sudden urges he was having, he wanted her and he would have her, no questions.

"You can't make sure of everything Mr. Emperor," she wagged a finger at him, chuckling as she watched him back away, he seemed nervous, "you're not here at all times of the day."

"Neither are you," he snorted in debate, she looked to be about the same age as him so she obviously had to go to school, or so he thought.

She was about to respond to his remark when voices broke the momentary silence.

"It's the emperor," Kari's voice rang out and in an instant all the chosen were at her side at the ready.

'Let's get him!" TKs voice was next to speak.

"Wait!" Davis interrupted, "that girl is here again," he pointed, "and what's she doing with the emperor?"

"Hey you, Syara, what are you doing with the emperor? It's been a few days since we've seen you and why haven't you been here to help us when we needed it?" Yolei was the one to ask.

Syelle turned to look at the lavender haired girl and broke out into laughter, "hey hold on there," she waved her hands, "I am not one of you guys, nor am I here to help you whatsoever and for your information before you get any ideas," she pointed at Cody who was about to remark, "I do not work with the emperor either, I am here to get rid of you as well as him! This is mine!"

The group all gasped and Ken just growled darkly, clenching and unclenching his hands, he just had to get her to work with him, no would not be an option for her.

"But… Why?" Kari the bearer of light was the first to speak up.

"Because I want to and I can make it happen! None of you will stop me no matter how hard I have to fight, this will be my garden my place of peace!" she pushed through the small group they all had noticed the small limp and the bandages that were wrapped around her ankle, she was becoming frustrated at all the people here, "I will not let any of you get in my way."

"Then we will have to stop you!" Davis yelled turning to face her as he held out his D-3, "Go V-Mon dig armour energize!"

She shook her head, "looks like you're up Kiaramon, go! Digivolve!" she held out her D-3 as well and in a flash of light she digivolved to Kimoramon.

Ken smirked devilishly and took a step back to watch the fight, "this will certainly be interesting."

"Go Kimoramon! You can do it, remember everything I taught you!" she called out.

The large bird nodded and eagerly flew into the fight swerving and diving to avoid being hit by flamedramons attacks. Talons at the ready she swooped in clawing at raking at the digimon while attempting to roll and dive, a few attacks just barely missing her a few feathers now singed. The fight went on for what seemed like hours, though it wasn't, the two continued to clash with each other neither wanting to give up the fight. By the time it was over flamedramon had reverted back to rookie from lack of food and energy being drained from the hectic fight. Kimoramon was fortunate and she had eaten recently which had given her the extra boost to maintain the fight, but she was still damaged as she landed on the ground large chest rising and falling with each tired breath, a few cuts and burns littered the bird's body as she also reverted to rookie to conserve her energy.

Davis just stared in shock, "how... could I lose?"

Kari rested a hand on his shoulder, "its okay Davis, you weren't prepared for that fight and our digimon haven't eaten much since we've been in school."

Syelle smirked and chuckled lightly, "quite modest are we?" she pointed at Kari, "honestly I don't think you could truly be prepared for someone like me and it's not as if you just have me to deal with, you have the emperor as well. Do you think you can truly be prepared for what you don't understand, you have two super geniuses' here and there's no way you can make a plan to thwart us both."

Ken turned to stare at her, "well, I thank you for the compliment dear; it's nice to know you aren't totally blind."

She growled and stepped towards him the digidestined staring in awe as she prodded at his chest roughly with a finger, "listen here Ichijouji there's no need for insults! I was just speaking the truth so take it or leave it, this will be the only time I ever compliment you, otherwise you are a cocky son of a bitch Ichijouji and don't forget that!"

"Ichijouji?" Yolei stepped forward her voice shaking, "are you saying that the emperor is the one and only boy genius Ken Ichijouji?"

"Oh what are you an idiot!" she threw her hands in the air, "do you know of any other man who is a genius that goes by the name Ichijouji!" she hissed darkly and turned her gaze to Ken who now seemed to have a slight nervous look to his face, she shrugged slightly, "you should have taught that worm of yours to keep his mouth shut."

All of the chosen children gasped in disbelief as the emperor removed his glasses to reveal the same indigo eyes that they saw on TV, Ken Ichijouji stood before them in all his glory.

"Stupid worm, he'll have to be punished later," he hissed and glanced at them all his eyes reflecting the evil that he truly was.

"I can't believe it," Yolei cried, "my idol, my crush, an evil genius!"

Syelle shook her head, "get over it, the world's not going to end," she then went into a shrill voice, "oh no my idol is evil, it's the end of the world there's no hope!" her hands were on her face in mock shock.

Davis growled and nearly lunged forward before being pulled back by the others, "don't Davis, she's at a stronger point than we are right now, we have to regroup and come back later when we're at a stronger point and more prepared," Cody was the one to speak up.

"Better listen to him," she chuckled, "though it won't do you any good," she smirked as the group forced Davis to turn and they all walked away.

"So you know who I am, will you tell me who you are," his indigo eyes focused on her as the chosen had left.

She stared for a moment holding back the laughter that wanted to release, "oh no! I don't think so," she waved a hand, "I'm not making the same mistakes as you and my partner knows not to screw up," she chuckled, "you want my identity," she stepped to him leaning in close to whisper in his ear, "you have to work for it," she resisted the urge to touch him and pull him in her embrace, pushing any idle feelings from her mind.

"Work for it?" he questioned, "Oh I'll figure it out, you just wait and see. You will reconsider saying no to me, look who it is after all."

"All I see is a cocky bastard standing in front of me who thinks he knows everything," she crossed her arms before turning away from him, "well guess what Ichijouji, looks like you don't know everything or you wouldn't have to work so damn hard to figure me out," she chuckled and started to walk away, "I'll deal with you later Ken, but for now I celebrate a minor victory against the digidestined, chow," she waved a hand as she walked into the distance leaving a bewildered emperor.

"What a bitch," he hissed as he hopped onto the back of the airdramon, wormon at his side, "Oh I'll figure her out and she will be MINE!" He laughed as he took off into the distance.


	7. Mixed Emotions

Here's your lucky day everyone, the revison of chapter 7 and you don't know how proud I am of this chapter it's long almost 6K words! that's long for me _grins _and this one was always one of my favs even with the old version, this is the one where the fluffiness does begin but unlike the old version she is much more resilient to him but she does still crack just not as much, let's see how it goes! Please enjoy and as always I do not own digimon!

Bitter Rivals – Chapter 7 – Mixed Emotions

Syelle sighed lightly as she crossed off another day on the calendar she had brought along with her; she wanted to keep track of the days and to see how long it would take her to actually accomplish her mission. She unwrapped a candy bar that she had pulled from her bag, taking a small bite of it before passing the rest to her digimon, she had snuck back home to get some food, she wanted to always be prepared, anything could happen.

"So what's on the agenda today?" the bird chirped up.

She glanced over to the little digimon and tapped a finger against her chin before reaching into her bag once more, this time withdrawing a small necklace, it dangled from her fingers as she eyed it, "well the digidestined and the emperor won't be here for hours yet so…" she then pulled out a small minicomputer that fit in the palm of her hands, she began typing it making a few blipping sounds before pulling up a map that was littered with black and white squares, "this is a map of the digital world and all the areas that are under control of the emperor are black," she pointed so the bird could see, "and these white squares represent uncontrolled or the emperor had control and had been thwarted. I've been thinking about going after the uncontrolled areas. The digidestined will be too busy working in controlled areas getting rid of control spires to notice uncontrolled areas going under," she smirked devilishly "and if my device works," she picked up the necklace once again, "they will be powerless to stop me!"

"But how are you going to get it to work? As far as I'm aware you haven't been able to get it to work right?" Kiaramon pointed out.

Syelle sighed, "it's a work in progress my friend, I was actually hoping that maybe I could salvage something with the control spires or maybe even if I could get a hold of a dark ring to examine," she gave her partner a pat on the head, "I will figure out something, but we won't get anywhere just standing around twiddling our thumbs, now let's get a move on!"

"Sounds like a plan," she hopped off Syelle's shoulder and gave a nod, "whenever you're ready!"

She nodded clenching her hands into fists, 'Let's do this!" she held her digivice out and Kiaramon digivolved, she then hopped up onto the large birds back, "okay we will go to this area here," she said moving the small computer in front of the birds view and pointing, "I know it's a bit off ways out, but the further away from where the digidestined are working the better for me, then we can work inwards."

"Got it," she kicked her feet, dust flying about as she took off into the air.

It took some time to fly over to the location but in the end it looked like it could be very useful to her. She pointed down towards the ground; many broken control spires littered the ground. They flew to the ground and she hopped off the birds back, stepping over to one of the many toppled over spires, her eyes glancing over it, taking in every detail.

"This sure is quite the remarkable device," she muttered as she ran a finger along the black shiny surface, "hopefully there is something I can use with this."

"Do you think it will work?" the bird had returned to rookie level to conserve her energy.

She glanced over towards the bird, "I… don't know, I need to analyze this first to see if there is anything left that I would be able to use," she had turned back to stare at her reflection in the murky surface, "I need to get to work, Ken and the digidestined will be here soon," she pulled out her minicomputer and began typing away at lightning speed, "keep an eye out for me Kiaramon. But don't get noticed!"

The tiny bird nodded before taking off into the air to circle the area, it was far enough out that she was pretty sure no one would be able to catch them here but one could never be too sure.

Syelle ran a finger along the smooth surface; she was quite impressed at what Ken could do. Even she wouldn't have been able to come up with something like this if he wasn't around, her design revolved around the idea of a control spire and a dark ring combined. It would make something more powerful than the two and it wouldn't be noticeable unlike that dark rings which stuck out like a sore thumb just asking to be broken. These were very unique but obviously had their flaws even with their greatness; she gave a soft involuntary sigh of admiration then quickly put her head in her heads grumbling to herself, "What is wrong with me, why does he get to me like this. I have never experienced anything like this before," she groaned in frustration as it dawned on her, "shit… no way, I can't be falling for him, I don't fall for anyone!" she tossed a hand to the air as she grumbled more inaudible curses under her breath, she would not let this get to her or slow her down, she would push it away and forget about it, "back to work," she hissed and went back to typing on her minicomputer it beeping furiously at her as it attempted to scan the remains of the spire, she had hopes of finding some way to salvage something, anything from these ruins that would help her and her device work. She was about to give up hope when a small beep went off alerting her to the possibility of some form of energy that was not eliminated, "This could be our big break my friend!" she called out as she reached a hand out, brushing it against the small piece that her computer had pointed her to. It almost felt as if it hummed with some form of energy, "we will have to have a test run to see if it works."

"It could help you control digimon if it works?" her partner asked.

"We will find out soon enough," she withdrew the necklace and opened it up placing the small piece of control spire inside it and closed it, running a finger along the smooth edge. It had been designed to harness the power of an active spire or ring, but it would be more difficult to determine if it would work as all she had to work with was broken remains and she very well wouldn't be able to fit a whole spire or ring in the necklace.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better," Kiaramon spoke a happy tone evident in the digimon's voice, "I just hope it works."

"me too," Syelle agreed, "let's go though, I need to do more research and testing to see if it'll work," she turned and began walking off into the distance, she figured it best to walk and conserve her digimon's strength, they walked for a short while before familiar voices broke the silent blissful walk.

"You'll never get away with this Ken!" she heard one of the digidestined boys yell.

"It appears I already have," he laughed deeply and gestured to the side.

Syelle leaned forward slightly to see what he was waving at and she caught sight of the two digidestined girls tied up their digimon unconscious at their feet, "this could be our chance," she whispered quietly to her partner and pointed at the hawkmon before pulling the necklace from her pack, she was hoping this was her chance and that her plan would work.

She stepped out quietly as the digidestined boys were hollering out for their female companions and Ken was bursting with laughter at the look on the boys faces. She had slipped around unnoticed to where the girls were and smiled darkly as they realized who was now beside them, they tried to writhe and scream out to alert the boys to her presence but it was futile. Syelle bent down and ruffled the hawkmon's feathers with a smirk at the look on yolei's face. She discreetly slipped the necklace around the unconscious digimon's neck it slipping on under the feathers, hidden quite nicely. She jumped back quickly so that no one would catch on to what she was doing and ask questions, but then again she really didn't even know if this would work or not, if it would be quick or take time that was the problem, she didn't get to test like she wanted but she would also never get another chance like this at one of their own digimon, though she always had a plan B if all was to fail.

Finally Kari had managed to get a warning out, "Syara!"

Ken's laughter subsided as he turned toward the voice, the other digidestined following suit as well.

"What are you doing here?" Ken growled and tilted her glasses down slightly to look at her with a dark glare.

She blinked staring straight into his eyes while crossing her arms, she then smirked and turned her face to the sky breaking all eye contact, "it's none of your business!" her voice had a harsh tone to it.

Ken growled softly but not before taking a moment to admire her features, she was indeed quite divine and he was beginning to become accustomed with the occasional twinges he would get when he saw or thought about her, but in another way he also despised these feelings as he didn't want any interference with his plans in taking the digital world, "then leave," he snapped at her.

She snorted and shook her head before glancing over at the male digidestined and walking over to them, "looks like you're in some murky waters there," she chuckled and leaned in close to Davis, "better watch out or you'll be next and it'll be worse than what those girls are going through."

Davis just stared in shock as reality kicked in and he realised what was happening, he was their leader and he was beginning to fall apart he didn't know what to do anymore,  
"Just stop it! Leave them alone! Leave US alone!" he yelled out loud in frustration.

Syelle just smirked and wagged a finger in his direction, "sorry, no can do," she giggled devilishly before backing off, "chow," she waved a hand at them all and turned and walked away.

Davis cried out loud falling to his knees and smashing his fists to the ground muttering about all the bad things that have been happening and they can't seem to end it, the other digidestined just watching on sadly.

Ken growled deeply, turning quickly his cape swirling wildly about his feet as he waved a hand, the girls falling to the ground with a thud from being released, "you're lucky this time, it won't happen again," he stressed as he slid off in the direction Syara had gone to follow after her.

She paused sighing softly as she leaned up against a tree, her eyes darting back and forth from every sound that was made, she was on her guard as there was a feeling nagging at her that someone was following her. She slipped behind the tree as she caught the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching softly. She held her breath waiting for the opportune moment and then leapt out tackling whatever it was that had been following her. She pinned whoever it was down by the shoulders roughly and then glanced down seeing who it was, "oh it's you," she gave him a hard shove into the dirt before sliding herself to her feet, "why are you following me?" she asked lazily, brushing a strand of hair that had come loose from her face.

"What do you have planned," he spoke up. Stepping closer to her a frown etched on his face, "you never just come and go without causing any trouble."

"It's none of your business!" she prodded him in the chest with a finger and crossed her arms in annoyance; "what I do on my own time is no one's concern but my own."

"Right," he muttered sliding off to the side to end up behind her, "you can tell me, I won't tell a soul," his voice was a whisper against her ear.

She closed her eyes and pushed every thought from her mind, he was getting on her nerves that was for sure, "I said, it's none of your business" her voice started quiet then grew loud in annoyance, "now leave me alone!" she threw her hands up and went to walk away from him.

He quickly reached forward and grabbed a hold of her arm, "you never come around without an agenda, this world belongs to me and I have a right to know!" The anger was now evident in his tone.

"You have no right," she spoke in a hiss, "and it will be mine not yours!" She tugged at her arm in attempt to free it so she could leave.

"I have every right!" a smirk was on his face and he pulled roughly on her arm, whirling her to face him, her free arm went out in protest to stop him, but she failed and her arm went around him to stop herself from falling into him as he still had a hold on the other arm. He caught a whiff of a strawberry scent and it invaded his senses and it hit him, all these emotions he's been feeling, he wanted her and he wanted her bad, there would be no questions about it.

"let me go before I make you regret it," her voice was a deep hiss as she continued tugging at the arm he had in his grasp, she brought her other arm back from around him and went to attempt to whirl out of his grasp.

"No," his voice was deep and there was an underlying tone to it that she was unable to peg. He pulled roughly on her arm and once again brought her tumbling back into him, this time she was helpless to do anything. He had a tight grip on her one arm and he made a move grabbing a hold of her other arm, pulling her into him so that she was now pressed roughly up against his body. He pushed back the groan that wanted to escape from having her so close, this was his chance, he lowered his head and swooped in for the kiss, their lips collided and he savoured the taste, it was sweet like honey she was divine.

Syelle let out a small gasp as their lips connected, she tasted minty chocolate and her emotions went into overdrive as her mind processed what was happening. No! He was the enemy this could not continue, it had to stop. A soft growl left her lips as she wriggled an arm free from his grasp and she brought the hand up and pushed roughly on his chest, she felt him stumble away and his other grip loosened as well. She quickly stepped away making her distance as she looked on in his direction, "what the hell do you think you're doing!"

He staggered to keep his balance and lifted his head to stare at her, she was right what was he doing, they were enemies after all, but he couldn't keep this desire, these feelings down anymore they were beginning to overwhelm him, he would have her, she would reconsider the offer and then she will be by his side, he needed to know who she was that way he could decipher her emotions, like this she was a closed book bound and locked by key, "I'm doing what I think is right!" he took a step in her direction, "you need to reconsider your offer to work for me, join me and you will have everything."

She took a step back her eyes not breaking contact with his, even with the glasses you could tell she was staring, she tugged at the stray lock of hair, "no," her voice was a whisper, "I can't do it," if she joined him all these emotions she kept locked away would resurface and there was no way she could let that happen. Her mind had wandered back to this kiss, it was so soft and yet fiery with passion, she couldn't deny that it had felt good, maybe even right, but again all her plans she had in the making flooded her brain, they were set and there was no turning back.

"What! Why not? We could be great!" his voice was now loud and he was beginning to grow frustrated, but it was this that made him want her, her fiery passion and evident hate towards him, it fueled his emotions, "don't deny it, you want it, I know you felt something with the kiss!"

She bit her lip, nibbling on it ever slightly a habit she had developed when she was nervous or couldn't figure out what to say, she shook her head, "NO!" this time she screamed out and she stepped towards him fists clenched, "I have had these plans in the making for a long time, I will not let you or anyone get in the way of them!" she lunged forward with a clenched fist in attempt to hit him.

He was one step ahead of her and he side stepped grabbing a hold of the hand she was swinging at him, he pulled her to him and placed one hand on her face roughly, pulling her into a kiss once more, the emotions soaring through the roof.

For a moment she let herself fall into the kiss, feeling his lips pressing roughly against hers in a demanding kiss, she could taste the same chocolate mint from before and it once again entwined in her senses but this time she found it hard to push away, it was unlike anything she had felt before, she let it go on for a few moments more and just as he was about to reach out to touch her reality set in and she once again pushed away her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she was in minor shock from what had happened, "no…" she breathed in a quiet whisper, "no… I can't do… this!" she turned and bolted away from him, fleeing into the bushes to get away.

Ken stared off startled at first, he had thought things were going quite well she had seemed to take to this kiss but then it was as if a light bulb blew up and she fled from him. He grew angry at the thought, she should be pleased he wanted someone like her, it wasn't very often he found anyone worthy of him. He clenched his fists as he turned and hurried off in the same direction she had run off to, he had to break the denial it was obvious that something was there or she would never have taken to the kiss, look who it was after all he chuckled and a smirk now replaced the angry face, he would find her and she would change her mind, he would make sure of that, they would be great together, his mind and her unbreakable determination they would be an unstoppable force.

Syelle panted, resting her hands on her knees as she took in deep breaths, she had been running for a fair distance to get away, now hopefully she got far enough away. She fell back against a tree and slid slowly to the ground before resting in a sitting position.

"What's the matter," Kiaramon spoke up breaking the silence as she fluttered down to land on the ground, the small bird hadn't been close enough to see what had happened between the two, all she knew was something did happen.

"It's him!" she growled and slammed her hands against the ground in frustration, "these emotions, it's so confusing!"

"You confused?" kiaramon's voice had a shocked questioning tone to it, "you're never confused! You're a genius you know everything!"

Ken had been running in the direction that he had seen her leave in and he followed the sound of her footsteps, though he had a hard time keeping up, she was definitely a good athlete. He stopped running as soon as he heard the sound of voices, it sounded like her partner digimon. He quietly slid up against the base of a tree and peered around it, he quickly caught a glimpse of golden hair and the small bird hopping along the ground seeming very concerned.

"I'm beginning to doubt that my friend," she sighed and rested her head in her hands rubbing circles on her temples, "I can't even figure out what's going on," she then threw her head back in a laugh, "look at me! At whom I am! I'm not supposed to be confused!"

"Even intelligent people can be confused," she hopped up and nudged Syelle softly, "look at Ken! Even he seems confused about what he wants."

That did it; she rushed to her feet clenching her hands tightly, "Kiaramon stop it! Why does everyone do this to me!" he voice ran out in irritation and the look on her face made it quite clear she was unhappy, "Why… Why am I always being compared to ken!" her voice had begun to waver," everyone does it, I have no friends because they all think he's better than me and that I'm just trying to imitate him," her voice had dropped to a near whisper and it seemed as if she would break into tears any minute.

The bird backed away slightly, "I'm… I'm sorry," she spoke quietly and sincerely, "hey," her tone then changed, "why don't you prove that you're better than him. Accomplish what he has failed to do so for so long. Take over the digital world and when you're the one in control everyone will know you're the better one!"

"That's what I do want," her voice was still soft with a slight waver, "but these feelings are hindering my desires, they're trying to take control and if I let that happen everything will fall apart!"

"Then why don't you admit it?" Kiaramon's voice had grown firm, "admit to yourself that you have some form of feelings for him that goes beyond this hate. Everyone falls for someone and you just happened to end up falling for your rival."

Tears were now trickling down her face, she removed her glasses to wipe the tears away with an arm, "none of this was in the plan."

"Plans change and think about it," Kiaramon had hopped forward to wipe the rest of the tears with a feather, "just think, it could be beneficial to you to have him at your side. I'm no expert on human emotions but I'm pretty sure he wants you and I think he wants you bad, and if that's so you know he will never give up on it until he has what he wants."

Syelle lifted her gaze to look at her partner, "you know, you're really intelligent for a bird," she chuckled softly.

"Well why else do you think I was chosen to be your partner!" she fluttered happily, "what do you think? Tell me what's on your mind."

Ken didn't catch everything that had been said in the conversation as the whispers were too quiet but he had caught something about people not liking her because of him and then work together stuck out like a sore thumb and something about plans and them changing. He had hoped that there may be a good chance of her saying yes this time. He went to lean forward to attempt to get a glimpse of the girl behind the mask, he just had to know who she was, and it would be the answer to everything. A grunt left him as he leaned too far and lost his footing, falling forward tumbling into a small bush just ahead.

At the sound of the noise Syelle quickly replaced the glasses and looked up, picking up the nearest thing she could find to use as a weapon, a stick it happened to be. She rushed over to the bush that was shaking wildly and began poking at it with the stick, "I know someone's there! Come out now or else!"

Ken growled as he was prodded a few times with the stick, though not very effective more annoying than anything, "that was not supposed to happen," he sighed to himself as he sat up into view.

"Ken!" she hollered angrily, "how… how dare you spy on me!" her face was growing red with anger as she waved a hand into the air making a fist as if wanting to hit him, the anger then faded as she realised something oh yes, the great digimon emperor had failed at spying on her, she let out a chuckle, "you are a failure," was all she said, knowing well it would push his buttons.

"What!" he growled, "I never fail!" he hissed before climbing to his feet and turning to face her.

"So tell me," she leaned forward a frown now on her face, "how much of that did you hear?" if he heard it all he very well could have put together who she was and that wouldn't be good for her, she needed to stay a secret no one could find out.

"I heard enough!" he reached out and grabbed her arms pulling her to him in a tight embrace as he whispered into her ear, "let's do it."

A shiver ran through her at the sound of those words, "do… what?" she had a moment of hesitation as she tried to decipher what was going on.

He shook his head at her and placed a hand under her chin forcing her to look to him, "work together, what else do you think I meant, come be by my side," he lowered his head their lips a short distance from touching.

"Right… work together," she repeated back at him, her mind was racing, one part wanted to kiss him the other wanted to kill him, she struggled and managed to free and hand to push him away from her, "Kiaramon, tell me you are my most trusted friend and I value your opinion more than anyone. What do you think should I?" her voice was quiet but the bird could easily pick out the question.

The bird flitted between the two eyeing Ken up and down, "Personally, I think you should, you would gain a large advantage from working with him, with his spires and your brain I think you two would be well… unstoppable."

Syelle sighed at the words of her friend, it was unfortunate but it rang true two great minds was better than one, maybe she could work with him and take him out later, he would never see it coming. She sighed, she really didn't want to admit defeat but this would be for the best, she stopped herself from grinding her teeth in agitation, "fine," she managed to hiss out, "I will work with you, but… do NOT touch me!" she stressed, "the last thing I need is a distraction in my plans," she mumbled the last part to quiet for him to hear.

"What was that?" he smirked and leaned in closer in an attempt to catch her whispered breath.

"None of your business!" she growled and pushed him aside as she began walking away from the site.

"Hey!" Kiaramon flew after her, "tell me," she then looked back to Ken who had begun to follow then back to her partner, "when do we start?"

"When I find out if the plan works or not my friend," she then shot a dark look in Ken's direction, "leave the digidestined alone for the next few days! I will not have you ruining my plans!"

"WHAT!" his voice grew loud, "I refuse to delay my plans of taking over the digital world."

Syelle rolled her eyes and bit her tongue holding back all insults, "If my plan works," she then stopped and turned to look at him, "we will own the digital world in no time, the digidestined will never see it coming! SO leave them be!" she made a fist and shook it threateningly at him, she had no qualms about hitting him, no she would rather enjoy it.

He watched her rage and shake a fist threateningly, he gave a soft chuckle as he felt the aura of anger emanate from her, and she was quite voluptuous when she was angry. He smiled deviously oh yes he would certainly enjoy working with her, it made him want her all the more, "so tell me, what is this master plan of yours?"

She paused and thought for a moment if she should tell him or not then decided against telling him, it would make him angrier and she enjoyed that, "no, you'll see if it works."

He held back the anger that wanted to surface and smirked, "fine, I'll wait," he had caught up to her and before she could turn to walk once again he grabbed an arm and swooped in kissing her softly on the lips.

She fought with herself, part of her wanted to push him away the other wanted to kiss him back, the affection won and she returned the kiss but only briefly before the hate and anger returned at the thought of the plan failing if she kept it up, she pulled back and shoved him away, "what part of no touching did you not understand Ichijouji?" She needed to keep these feelings at bay, it was getting tough but she would manage she always did. She watched the frown crease his face at being rejected once again, he looked like he was contemplating saying something but she stopped it by turning away and grumbling, "let's go."

Ken held back all the curses that wanted to roll off his tongue, maybe things would go differently if this plan of hers succeeds, "and where are we going?" he questioned.

She smirked at the question, he was going to hate the answer, "your base," she grinned, "or I guess I should say it's our base now."

He held back laughter and held his tongue; he had moved the base after the first time she found it. They had walked for a fair distance and he was shocked when he realised they truly were going in the direction of where he had just moved it to recently, "How… how did you find it after I moved it!" his voice was a mixture of shock and anger as they now approached the large building.

"Ken…" she smiled to herself quite proud that she had found it again though it had taken quite some time and a lot of research, but what else was there to do when you spent all day and night in the digital world, "you need to learn you can't keep anything from me. I'm not just your average school girl, I… am a genius!" her voice had gotten that cocky tone to it as she sat herself down in his chair and spun around to face the control panel and began typing away at the keys.

He stared after her as his brain went into overdrive, she certainly was quite intelligent more than any other person except one, then he caught the tone in her voice, it screamed familiarity. His eyes grew wide as it clicked like a puzzle fitting into place to become whole. The tone of voice, the lush golden hair, the extreme intellect and the so obvious hate and desire to compete with him, he would bet everything he had that underneath those glasses would be a pair of emerald eyes, "it's can't be… no… Syelle," he managed to choke out.

She swivelled around to look at him at what she heard, "what?" she growled out, the natural response from hearing her name coming out before she realised what she had done, "shit," she mumbled hanging her head, damn that natural response mechanism, "well Ken, my hats off to you, you finally figured it out," she reached up and slid the glasses from her face, revealing those all familiar emerald eyes.

He had removed his glasses to stare at her and get a better look, her eyes were as if they were the window to her soul, the showed every emotion that was running though her. He caught a glimpse of anger, defeat, and what was that other sparkle in her eyes, desire perhaps, maybe this would be his lucky day after all, "the intelligent remark gave it away as well as that tone of voice, it may have been a few weeks since I've heard it but I will never forget it, and there are very few who could truly match you in the intelligence department."

She snorted as she had already turned the chair back towards the control panel, she had grown tired of him looking at her like that, it made her want to well touch him and she didn't like that. She pushed a few buttons and a screen popped up with the digidestined, they were all sitting in a circle and appeared to be discussing things, about them perhaps. Her eyes went from the children to their partners that resided in their laps seemingly oblivious to what was going on and to what would happen if her idea worked. Her eyes finally fell to the Hawkmon and she stared intently, her brain working everything out and then nodded with a smile. Ken just stared on in curiosity but then was shocked as she quickly turned back to him looking quite happy, "Bingo, it's ours," was all she said.


	8. Quarrels

Sio: Happy xmas eve fellow readers! here's chap 8 and I hope you enjoy it.

Ken: _sighs and steps out in his santa suit complete with ringing bell_ happy christmas

Sio: oh ken you need to be more passionate!

Ken: _mumbles _I hate passion

Sio: LIAR! I've read the chapter! Anyways to my beloved readers I have picked up the fluffiness a bit, it is beginning to border a lemon and soon I will go deeper into it. And fyi this chapter mainly highlights moments between the two, mainly their quarreling of course though I hope you enjoy.

Ken: and she doesn't own digimon, if she did it would be rated R o.o

Sio: I reupdated that chapter fixing a few of my errors, thanks to **geminixangel** for pointing out my error that Ken IS taller than Syelle, it had totally slipped my mind, it's all fixed though

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 8**

"Bingo, it's ours," was all she said.

He looked at the screen curiously; all he saw was the digidestined eating snacks.

"Um, how does this make it ours?" he inquired, pointing at the screen.

"Watch," she grinned and brought a small communicator to her lips, "Hawkmon," she spoke commanding, "come to me."

Ken blinked and shook his head, thinking she wasn't right in her mind there's no way the Hawkmon would listen to her. After a moment his eyes grew wide as the Hawkmon flew up into the air and flew off into the distance the digidestined all yelling after the tiny bird.

"You are remarkable," he smirked, she would make taking over the digital world easy.

"Of course I am," she eyed him, "I always had to fulfill everything to my fullest extent, with all my 'friends' swooning over you, I had to impress them somehow."

He thought back to the conversation he had overheard and nodded idly, "I see…" he muttered.

"Never mind," she slid from the chair and pushed him lightly to the side as she waited by the small window that resided in the room.

Ken growled from being pushed, this was his base, his control room, how dare she act like she's supreme, "Who do you think you are pushing me around like that in MY home!" he had burst out into a yelling fit.

She whirled around to look at him and scowled, "It's not just YOUR home, it's OUR base," her emerald eyes blazed as she stared darkly at him, "so get used to it, you're not the king here, there's two of us now!" She growled lightly at the tingles that raced through her body at the intensity of the moment, it was this that attracted her to him.

He stalked over to her, "I created it!" he waved a hand in the air, glaring down at her, he was only a touch taller than her but she did have to look up to see him eye to eye, "I get the say on what goes on around here!" the look she was giving him sent shivers throughout, it was that urge surfacing once again. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her against it, "I'm the boss here," he breathed into her ear as he held her tight up to the wall, nibbling lightly at her earlobe travelling down to her neck before taking her lips with his in a deep kiss.

She had grunted softly from being shoved and before she had the chance to say anything back to him, he had kissed her, quite passionately; she could feel his tongue rub against her lips beckoning for entrance. She snaked her arms about his neck as she granted his tongue entrance and their tongues met in battle.

His hands travelled along her arms, caressing softly before continuing their exploration, his hands made their way to her breasts caressing them softly through the fabric, squeezing gently.

She moaned softly from the motions, she couldn't resist this there was no way to fight these urges, she had caved in to the desires, a hand left the back of his neck to finger at the latch of his cloak before releasing it, it fell to the floor with a soft thud as the two continued the barrage of passion. He had felt the cloak leave his back and he freed a hand to do the same to hers, letting it float to the ground. She was about to continue onward when a soft pecking sound snapped her out of the trance she was in. Hawkmon was pecking at the window to be let in, her eyes grew wide in realization and she shoved him off hard.

Gasping lightly she glared over at him, her face was shaded red in frustration and she exploded, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! How dare you take advantage of me?"

Ken gasped from being shoved away and stared over at her now yelling figure; he now grew angry at being denied, "Taking advantage? I did NO such thing! You were fully willing!"

She gasped and shook her head wildly; denial was kicking in again, "I would never do such a thing with the likes of you!"

"You just did," he smirked crossing his arms, he was frustrated that she once again pushed him away leaving him wanting more, this had to stop.

"I…" she cried out in frustration as she turned to open the window and let Hawkmon in, he flew around her head before landing on her shoulder, "you did something," she murmured as she replaced her glasses upon her face and latched her cloak back up.

He smirked slightly, "so… tell me, what you did?"

"What did I do?" she asked, she had forgotten in the spurt of the moment then saw the bird on her shoulder, "OH! None of your business," she smirked and crossed her arms.

He growled, waving a hand in frustration, "If we're to work together you can't keep me in the dark!"

"I can do whatever I want," she chuckled, "you don't own me; all you need to know is that he works for us now and NO I'm not telling you how I did it."

"I could change that," he muttered barely audible, "fine," he sighed admitting only for now, he would get it out of her yet.

"Good," she smirked, rubbing the bird on the beak and ruffling his feathers, "make sure you do listen to that numskull over there once in a while," she sniggered.

Hawkmon nodded idly, "as you wish," he flew over Ken inspecting him before flying back.

"NUMSKULL how dare you!" he exploded, whip cracking against the ground.

"Oh put it away Ken, Let's just get to work," she waved a hand turning to the control panel and sitting herself down.

"Now where will I sit? There's only one chair," he murmured.

"Should have thought of that before hand," she snickered.

"Ugh," he growled but then smirked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a standing position, he then quickly seated himself, pulling her back down into his lap, "there, this works," he was now grinning.

"You bastard," she hissed lowering her head, you won some and you lost some, when it came down to Ken anyways, otherwise they didn't lose, "so anyways, we're going to use their own digimon against them, they won't want to hurt him so it works out for us," she titled her head to glance at him, sliding her glasses down her nose slightly so she could get a good look at him, he was indeed very handsome and athletic to boot, plus she could hold an intelligent conversation with him, if they weren't always squabbling.

He nodded slowly, casting a glance at her, "that's quite that plan, I think it will work quite well, you're more intelligent than I give credit," he smirked.

She furrowed her brows, "you'll be giving more credit than you've ever given yourself," she then smirked, glancing back to the screen of digidestined whom were now running about calling out for their lost comrade, "should we leave them like this for a while or attack straight forward?"

He snorted at her remark, "you'll never get THAT much credit from me, you're lucky you got that one," he chuckled, this was going to be difficult to be around her for long periods of time, she was fiery like a lioness protecting cubs and that was what made her so desirable to him.

"Oh please, now just answer my question and get your head out of the clouds," she huffed as she leaned back up against his chest in attempt to become comfortable, "and get a second chair! This is ridiculous," she sighed but it was better than sitting on the floor.

He laughed, "maybe I should keep it this way so you always have to sit here," he was enjoying teasing her, it was a good time ruffling her feathers and she was the first that would ruffle his in return, everyone else just shied away because of the genius he was, he cleared his throat, "but anyways, I say let them worry about their friend for a while before sending him out after them, it will devastate them," he chuckled darkly.

She rolled her eyes at his first remark, "agreed, wormon! Show Hawkmon around please and make him comfortable," she rubbed her hands together, "this is going to be fun, we can't fail this."

He shook his head, "I don't think we will, your plan is remarkable, there's no way they'd want to take down their friend, but what irks me still is how you got him under your control, my dark rings are noticeable and can be broken, but yours doesn't seem to be noticeable."

"Because it's not, it's far more advanced than your petty dark rings, I told you I would better you in every way and so far I have," she smirked knowing this would get him; she enjoyed making his blood boil.

Just as she predicted, he growled, "you think you're all that, but I'll still show you, you'll see, I'll come up with something to best you yet."

"My plan won't fail, there'll be nothing to best," she rubbed in while gently prodding at him with a finger, she had gotten quite comfortable sitting in his lap, "just do me a favor and send something out to play with the digidestined and rattle their cages a little."

He removed his glasses and reached a hand out and slid hers from her face to look at her, "get this straight I don't take orders from anyone but myself!" he snorted as he pushed a button releasing a Tyrannamon to chase after the digidestined.

"you just did," she snickered pointing out the obvious as she slid from his lap, twirling a stray lock of hair around her finger, as she used her other hand to pat wormon lightly, she noticed the worm had twinged and nearly pulled away from her touch, she humphed and whirled to look at him, "if you want to succeed you need to learn to get along with your partner."

"I don't have a partner," he snorted as he too rose from the chair.

"Wormon is your partner and I bet if you'd treat him better he'd be better able to assist you in battles, maybe even digivolve!" her eyes glowered at him.

"You think this pitiful worm can actually digivolve?" he snorted in laughter.

"Of course I do," her voice rose to its dominating tone, "I thought the same of my digimon when I first met her but now look at her, she's a miraculous fighter and I wouldn't have it any other way!" she had been walking a circle around the room waving a hand in the air as she spoke.

"I see," he muttered fingering at the whip that rested at his side, now in thought.

She eyed his whip and tapped a finger about her chin, if they were going to work together it was time that they maybe started looking similar after all he was the emperor and she was the empress, though they weren't really together, she shook her head and grumbled at the thought, maybe not she wasn't sure.

He eyed her up and could tell that she was thinking, but he didn't bother to ask. He glanced over at the time, "it's time to go back, once the digidestined have defeated the tyrannamon they'll go home to rest."

"I'm not going," was her reply, "by all means you go," she turned to look at him fully, "didn't you ever wonder why I wasn't at school that past few days, it's because I was here the whole time, you go back I don't care, I'm staying and I'm not leaving until my mission is achieved!"

He blinked as he caught the look of her full appearance and he was amazed at her beauty, "beautiful," he whispered then coughed to cover it up, "I didn't know before," he snorted, looking slight frazzled, "and fine you do what you will, I'll see you tomorrow," he had stepped up to give her a departing kiss.

She turned her face so he ended up kissing her cheek, "Goodbye," she stepped away, "and I told you NOT to touch me!" she blew up and chased him out the door of the control room, "gosh," she breathed as she sat back down, "he's impossible."

She had looked back to the screen they had missed the whole fight through their quarreling and she shook her head, the digimon had been defeated and as he predicted they took off. The Yolei girl was the most devastated though at not having been able to find her digimon. Syelle laughed deeply as she kicked her feet back and relaxed in the chair, it was time to make a few changes.

A/N: I'll get the next chappie out soon promise! Hope you enjoyed, there's more lemon goodness to come! Ja-ne for now.


	9. Big Changes

Sio: Hello again fellow readers, I am back with the next chap! I would like to say thanks to my continuous readers, thanks for sticking by me and it's awesome to know you are enjoying the story.

Ken: it's because they love me

Sio: Everyone loves you Ken _hugs him so tight that she nearly stangles him to death_

Ken: _coughs _gee thanks for the apreciation

Sio: you know you love it! and now you know what to do!

Ken _sighs _Sio does not own digimon, she can wish all she wants but it won't happen.

Sio: _hisses _dream killer. Anyways on with the story I hope you enjoy I've added a bit of a twist in the chappie and hope it you like it, it makes for fun writing hehe, I can always switch it up if I change my mind anyways ENJOY!

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 9**

Syelle smirked as she spun around admiring herself in a mirror that she had placed, she had made a few tweaks to her outfit as well as the base itself, Ken would have a fit and this was what she would get the most joy out of it. She smoothed her skirt down as she took another glance in the mirror admiring her new ensemble.

She now sported a tight deep blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and it had a long slit running along the side that offered a small peek if one looked closely but not much. Her shirt was also deep blue and it was still a V-neck offering a peek at cleavage, it hugged her body and showed her curves perfectly. Her cape also being deep blue had a small black border running along the sides. She also wore black heeled boots that stopped a few inches above her ankles and she also had let her hair free of the confining braid and it tumbled over her shoulders in a mass of golden curls and finally to complete the outfit were glasses that resembled Ken's and now she sported a whip which was currently curled up at her side.

She did a final spin chuckling to herself; she had also 'remodeled' the place slightly to be a touch more appealing for her needs. She had spent most of the evening making these tweaks and changes; she couldn't wait to see the look on Ken's face whenever he arrives.

She plopped herself down into the chair in front of the control panel, she had fitted soft pillows for under the butt and the back to be more comfortable, she had also arranged a second chair that wasn't quite as comfy as this one but it would suffice, but this was HER chair now not his. She began typing away at keys as she examined the area she had wanted to take over the past day. She had sent Hawkmon out to scour around the area and to relay any findings and she had miraculously managed to rebuild the control spire that had littered the area it also helped that she found the plans in his bedroom when she had been snooping, he would be angry but hopefully not too angry when he saw that she had managed to salvage control in two areas that he had previously lost to the children. She pulled up the picture that showed the areas that were controlled and non-controlled, there were now extra black squares and this brought joy to her face, she hoped Ken would hurry up and then she could rub it in that she was superior and she should run the show.

She heard a blip and hit a button on the panel and a picture of the children appeared, there was more of them today than usual it seemed and immediately the lavender haired one started running in small circles calling out for her digimon. Syelle shook her head and stifled a laugh then turned her head quickly as she heard a yell come down the hallway. She shot to her feet and scurried around the corner down the hall to where she heard the yell, she assumed it was from the room that she had turned into a bedroom for herself and smiled lightly as she peered in the door.

Ken was looking around franticly examining every inch of the room that was once near barren with the exception of a few books and blueprints that had been sprawled all over the floor. Now it was a bedroom and a rather luxurious one too, "SYELLE!" he burst out.

She smirked as she stepped into the room, "you bellowed," she held back laughter as she attempted to look at him firmly.

"What the hell did you do to this room?" he face was beginning to go red from anger.

She tilted her head, "I made it into a bedroom, duh!"

"But WHY? I had IMPORTANT documents in this room!" his voice had grown very loud and his hand twitched reaching for his whip.

"Because," she noted the movement and drew the whip at her side, both whips made a loud crack as they connected with one another, "I needed a place to sleep, I stay here overnight dumbass."

Ken stared in awe as he saw the whip then his gaze wandered to her and he finally noticed the change, his eyes grew wide as he stared at the goddess before him, then he pushed it back a frown creasing his features, "dumbass," he growled, "how dare you! I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

She threw her head back in a fit of laughter, "oh no, I don't think so, I'm the better and you come see," she waved a hand beckoning him to follow.

He grumbled to himself while sneaking a peek at her before taking a glance at the bedroom then following her out. He noted that she had changed the base quite a bit, the bedroom was very nice and at least it was a decent color, it was mainly deep blue with black and he admired the new outfit it was quite provocative and she had added a whip just like his, maybe she looked up to him. He paused as they entered the control room and his eyes landed on the large monitor, he quickly noted there were extra black squares.

She smiled and whirled to turn to him, "I found your blueprints on the control spires and I had a couple rebuilt from the rubble plus in addition to MY control devices not your petty dark rings, the area is under full control and any insubordinates are being taken care of," she plopped herself down into her padded chair and whirled around to face the monitor, "Hawkmon has been gathering information for me all night and mostly throughout the day as well. He makes quite the servant."

His jaw dropped as he listened to every word, "you are remarkable," he grinned in delight, having her around was perfect, he shuddered to know what would have happened if she didn't join him.

She smirked and looked at him, she removed her glasses her eyes sparkling in delight, "oh I know I am, but also hats off to you for these control spires you made, they are very remarkable, if only there was a way to tweak them so that they also couldn't armor digivolve around them, then the children would be sitting ducks," she waved a hand at the monitor that showed the main chosen with a few of the other chosen children, "I want to pay them a visit, there's new ones that haven't met me yet," she grinned devilishly and disappeared around the corner her cape flapping gently behind her.

Ken's eyes followed her around the corner until she was out of sight, he sighed heavily sitting down in her newly modified chair, "hmm this is very comfortable," he smiled and leaned back, "she is very creative, there's got to be a way to outdo her yet," his eyes wandered over to the screen, "for now I'll let it pass, she's done quite a bit for me," he smirked then thought back to her new looks, the way her golden hair toppled down her back and shoulders in bouncy curls and how it framed her face perfectly, she was quite the image of perfection now, he clenched his fists trying to rid himself of the thought, "I have to get rid of this emotion!"

Syelle smirked as she looked down upon the chosen and their friends from dark halsemon's back, she had replaced her glasses and leapt off his back landing roughly on her feet, she flicked her cape roughly as she spoke up, "hello dear digidestined, are you looking for someone?" she smirked.

"What did you do with him?" Yolei cried out.

"I improved him," she waved a hand at the digimon flying circles in the air, ready to attack at any moment.

All of the chosen's eyes went wide as they stared, "no," Yolei cried, falling onto another boy who seemed older, had red hair and deep brown eyes.

She smirked as she pointed at the boy, "who's your friend here?" she flicked some curls of hair back over her shoulders.

The boy stepped forward after patting Yolei on the back, "I'm Izzy and I've heard some things about you."

She stopped to think, "OH! Izzy Izumi! I've heard of you," she wagged a finger at him, "you're very good with computers, rather intelligent."

He looked taken back at her knowing who he was; he looked her over carefully, noting the outfit similar outfit to the emperors. His eyes also wandered over her figure all her luscious curves and her beautiful silky golden hair, "you look familiar," he mumbled to her.

She pushed her glasses up her face, in reality she had met him before, they had been very close friends, well more than friends actually, and he was her first crush. It was for a short time before she began excelling in advanced projects, when she was just beginning to understand her intelligence levels, then she had gotten over confident and began to feel like she was better than everyone, that was their falling apart.

"I don't think so," was all she said as she glanced at him, he had grown up a bit in the past few years, she never knew that he had anything to do with the digital world.

"No, I'm sure I know you from somewhere," he pressed on and Yolei stared at him.

"Izzy! Do you think you know who she is or do you know her at all?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I know her a strange feeling," he sighed at the memories brought back, "a feeling that reminds me of her."

"Her?" Kari spoke up," who is her?"

"Syelle," he sighed softly, "we used to be good friends."

"WHAT!" Davis shouted out, "You were friends with the most intelligent woman in the world?"

Izzy nodded slowly in response and spoke barely audible, "more than friends…" he paused as he saw the woman turned in his direction obviously staring, he could tell even though she was wearing glasses.

She tilted her head and snorted slightly, "I don't see why she would go out with someone like you, but then again she is nothing compared to me."

Izzy blinked, "you sound just like her once she realized how far her mind could truly take her."

Syelle bit her lip, she couldn't say more or else she'd really be given away, in the time they were together he had known nearly everything about her, she whistled and Halsemon flew down, "let's go NOW!" she yelled in frustration, "and make it quick. I WILL get you again digidestined, soon this whole plane will be covered with spires, land will be taken right under your pathetic noses," she snorted and nodded idly at Halsemon who then took off back towards the base.

"That was unusual for her," Cody spoke up.

Everyone looked down at the young boy and nodded, they then turned to Izzy, "something about you drove her away she usually never leaves unless something has been accomplished."

Izzy sighed and turned to the others, "I don't get it, it just seemed as if she was someone familiar that I have known," he shrugged, "but we need to forget that and get down to getting Hawkmon back, who knows what torture they could be putting him through," he glanced at Yolei who had cried at what he said and they all gathered in close together to begin plotting a way to get him back.

Syelle growled as she hopped off Halsemon's back and into the control room, she had taken off her glasses, her eyes reflected anger and frustration as well as a scowl crossed her features.

Ken noticed this, "they didn't get him back did they?"

"No," she hissed and walked up to him, she quickly slipped his glasses from his face so she could look straight into his eyes, "why the fuck didn't you tell me that Izzy Izumi was part of the digidestined?" she pointed at the red haired boy in the circle of friends.

He shrunk back from her gaze, it was very over whelming, "I really don't know, all I know is he has a digivice a digimon and seems to know more than anyone about the digital world other than us."

She tapped a finger to her chin, "not good, I'm guessing he doesn't come around often," she mumbled, "thank goodness."

"What's the matter? You like him?" he smirked, but secretly he hoped she didn't.

"Oh god no," she waved a hand, "he was my past before I became this," she smirked, "I'm just worried that he might recognize me, he was already asking many questions thinking he knew me," she tugged at a lock of hair.

He nodded idly at her words, his nerves calming a bit, "you know I like what you did to the place, and you've made it quite homey."

"I LIVE here, of course I want it homey!" she growled, "and I'm not leaving until every last one of those squares is black!"

Ken looked over to the screen there was still more than halfway to go, "that's quite a bit to go, think you can handle it?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "oh come on Kaizer, who do you think I am," she snorted, "it's more like can YOU handle it?"

"Of course I can," he had risen from his chair and quirked an eyebrow, "Kaizer?"

"I think it's quite a fitting nickname don't you? Beats calling you emperor and it sounds more ferocious" she smiled idly, chuckling slightly.

"Hmm indeed, I agree," he smirked slightly, it was that tone of voice again, every time she used it, it stirred those deep down feelings that he tried to lock away but he couldn't hold back, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and pulled her into a rough kiss.

She had returned the kiss equally before lightly pushing him off moments later, "Kaizer, can we stay on topic please?"

"Fine," he grumbled as he sat himself down in front of the control panel.

"Um, that chair is mine," she spoke up and pointed, "that one is yours."

He looked to where she was pointing then shook his head, "no, I like this one better."

"Get out of MY chair Ichijouji!" she raised her voice and advanced towards him.

He smirked as he watched her, "no, I'm not going to move and DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, get out of my seat!" She dived at him in attempt to take him from the seat.

He smirked and stood his ground catching her in his strong grip, "I don't think so," he grinned, holding her tightly.

"UGH! Bastard," she hissed as she once again got comfortable in his lap making sure to jab him with her elbow a few times before coming to a rest.

"Bitch," he muttered as he looked up to the screens, one displayed the map of the digital world with now roughly half of the squares black, the other showed the retreating digidestined, they were obviously going to regroup and devise a plan, "this is going well," he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes then grinned, "of course, it's my doing after all!"

"Not all," he snorted, "they're my control spires."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved a hand, "I still say we need to tweak them somehow."

He looked her over and nodded slowly, "I agree, I'll make a few blueprints up to go with the others and see what I can come up with."

She smiled in delight and nuzzled her head against his chest, "Oh Kaizer you are wonderful."

He smirked at her, Kaizer he really liked that maybe he would use it as a new name for himself, emperor was getting pretty old, he smirked and used his free hand to begin typing away at the keys, there had to be a way to modify the spires and he would figure it out, the digital world was now in some serious trouble now that the two had joined forces.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update as much as I can but i've got full time gy shifts at work coming up _cry _so less time for writing, and thanks for reading loves ya, ja-ne for now.


	10. big plans pt 1

Sio: WOW! I'm so excited at how well this story is going.

Sio: I'd like to say a special thanks to **clare-stovold, hexgurl001. XDOE and Prince Raiden** you guys inspired me to keep on writing this story

Ken: Are we finished?

Sio: Oh shut up Ken! long ways to go hehe

Ken: _dramatic _nnnooooooo

Sio: Oh come on you love it, you get to be bad and make naughty time with the main char but not this chapter haha! This chappie is mainly focused on Sylle/Izzy in the real world and her plans to figure out what the DD are up to.

Ken: d'oh!

Sio: Anyways, I d/led a song the other day and fell in love with it so I got the idea to use it in this chap, it's basically used to describe Izzy's feelings towards syelle and now disclaimer ken!

Ken: Sionell doesn't own digimon or the song "tears of pearl" by Savage Garden.

Sio: good boy _pats him on the head and gives him a cookie _Enjoy!

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 10**

"Figure anything out yet?" Syelle yawned lightly, she was still rested comfortably in his lap and he had an arm wrapped about her.

"Not yet," he murmured and paused to stroke her soft silky hair.

She sighed lightly, he had been at it for hours attempting to devise a way to tweak the control spires to keep the children's digimon from armor digivolving, but they were unsuccessful so far, "we'll think of something," she spoke up as she slid from his lap, she caught the momentary look on his face that clearly said he wanted her to sit back down, "I have to go to the real world for a short time."

"Why do you want to go there?" he mumbled, he had also made the decision to stay in the digital world with her.

"There's someone I need to see, or spy on," she frowned, "I need to know how much he knows, maybe I can get something out of him."

"Who, the red haired boy?" he questioned a hint of jealousy in his voice.

She rolled her eyes at the tone, "yes actually and his name is Izzy, you better learn it, he's the most intelligent one in the bunch, I need to figure out their plans and he would be the best one to devise them."

"I see," he nodded solemnly, "very well, though do hurry the brats will be back here by the end of the day."

"I know," she gave him a smile, "I will hurry back, don't miss me too much," she sniggered as she hurried off.

"Oh I won't," he snorted and turned his gaze back to the control panel where he once again began typing away furiously.

Syelle glanced around and smoothed her skirt as she slipped out of the computer room. It hadn't been too hard to find a port that would take her to the digidestined's school. She raked her fingers through her hair quickly to rid of any knots that had found their way in the travel. She glanced around there were quite a few empty classes almost as if school was out but she then saw a bunch with people in them. Something was different; she gave a meek smile as she walked by a teacher that had come down the hallway.

The teacher stopped, "Why aren't you at the dance?"

Syelle blinked registering what the teacher had said, "Oh I was just getting something from my locker!" she quickly pointed.

"Oh, I see well hurry back, you'll miss the fun," the teacher smiled and walked away.

"They must be at the dance," she mumbled and headed towards the direction of the gym, she had been here a few times with Izzy so it wasn't hard to remember where to go. She took a quick breath and pushed the doors to the gym open, the music was blaring and many people were dancing about to the music as she walked further in.

A few people recognized her from when she had been with Izzy and they wandered over to her.

"Oh my gosh Syelle! It's been quite some time since we've seen you."

"Yeah been a while," she smiled weakly and glanced around.

One of the girls' eyes bugged out as she saw her look around, "don't tell me! You're looking for Izzy! I always knew you two would make things right!" She didn't give Syelle anytime to speak as she dragged her off into a darker more secluded part of the gym, "IZZY!" she started waving to him as she ran over to him, keeping Syelle behind her.

Izzy looked up, "Hey Kirsten, what's up?" Tai, Davis, TK, Kari and Yolei were with him.

"Guess who I found!" she squealed in delight.

Izzy just blinked, "Who?" before he could ask anything else he got interrupted by another.

"OH MY GOD SYELLE!!!" a girl screeched and ran over to the group, "wow I haven't seen you since, well since the day you broke up…" she stopped as she saw Izzy, "oh… hi Izzy."

Syelle smacked her forehead, this was not the way things were supposed to go, "Sarah," she breathed, "It's good to see you too but you don't have to be so loud," she gave a small smile and glanced at Izzy, "uh, hey Izzy."

Izzy just stared, he couldn't believe it Syelle didn't even go to this school so why was she here, "hey, um why are you here?"

"I heard there was a dance wanted to come see and get my groove on," she snickered with a few of the girls, "ok girls, you can go, I'll catch up with you another time OK!" she stressed, two of the girls grinned widely and jabbed at her while winking as they walked away.

Davis looked her up and down, "so you're the notorious Syelle."

She stared at Davis, wanting to break out into laughter but she held it back, "if that's what you think," she ran a hand through her hair, "How do you know about me?"

"We're good friends of Izzy," Davis smiled and patted Izzy on the shoulder, "except he thinks you're a co..." Kari had put a hand over his mouth while shushing him.

She tilted her head, Izzy had gone slightly red from the near mishap but she just burst out into laughter, "Oh Izzy your friends are hilarious."

Izzy blushed deeply but the darkness of the corner had hid it, he didn't want her to know that he hadn't gotten over her even though she had changed he still loved her and wanted to be with her, "Thanks I guess, so how have you been?" she gave a polite smile.

"I've been good," he returned the smile, holding back a sigh of delight; "this is Kari, Davis, TK, Tai and Yolei."

She nodded at the introductions, "pleasure," she gave a slight smirk as she took each of their hands in a friendly gesture, she spun around and watched the people dancing, "this is quite the dance you have. We don't have any at my school."

"What school do you go to?" Davis spoke up.

"Tamachi," she looked at their faces as she said it.

"You go to school with Ken Ichijouji?" Kari asked.

"Sure do," she chuckled, "though he doesn't like it."

They all nodded slowly now that they knew he was the emperor, someone who was as smart as him would not be welcome.

"Understandable," Izzy spoke up and looked as the DJ was preparing to play a new song, Kari had given him a slight nudge, and she could tell he still harbored feelings for her.

"Um..." he blushed as he turned to look at her, "would you… care to dance?"

She blinked and looked at him as the DJ had started to play the song, she recognized it, it was one of her favorites and she nodded slowly, "sure, one dance won't hurt."

Izzy's eyes went wide as he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, he caught on to the song and blushed, the song was similar to how he still felt for her, she urged him lightly and stared at him as they held hands and began to dance to the beat.

**And we stare each other down  
like victims in the grind  
Probing all the weakness and  
hurt still left behind and we cry  
The tears of pearls  
We do it. Oh we do it.**

She spun around and smiled softly at him as they were both obviously taking in the words of the song. Izzy was quite nervous and he was trying to hide it, though he was unsure if it was working, just holding her hand made him shake slightly.

**Is love really the tragedy the way you  
might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers  
still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls**

Izzy almost felt as if he would break down, he had been harboring these feelings for her for so long, they hadn't seen each other since the breakup years ago, so he had kept it all inside wanting to follow her and try to win her heart back regardless of how cold she had become, he had tried to leave himself cold on the inside but it never worked. He watched as she twirled around with such grace and they took hands once again both swaying from side to side.

**All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world**

**Your kisses are like pearls,  
so different and so rare  
but anger stole the jewels away  
and love has left you bare,  
made you cry...  
These tears of pearls**

He blinked as he heard the lyrics and sighed softly, he hoped the music was loud enough to drown it out, they haven't said a word since the dance had begun and he liked it that way, he was worried he would blow in his mind what could be another chance with the girl of his dreams.

**Well I could be the tired joker  
pour my heart to get you in  
Sacrifice my happiness just so I could win  
Maybe cry...  
These tears of pearls**

**All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world**

She had been keeping an eye on him and she didn't miss the small sigh he had made, it made her wonder if he still had feelings for her she then quickly shook her head, it wasn't possible it had been years he had to of moved on, he needed to move on, but then again if he didn't it was to her advantage.

**We twist and turn where angels burn  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
Once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death...  
The death of you **

All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world 

They both breathed deeply as the song had ended and they walked back to the corner with the others, Kari and TK had apparently danced together and they were now laughing together.

"Well that was fun," Syelle smiled and looked at Izzy.

Izzy nodded, "yeah it was, thank you for that, I haven't danced with anyone since…" he stopped himself.

"Since who?" she asked then she could have smacked herself, "oh… since me?"

He gasped and nodded slowly, "I shouldn't have said anything, and you're too smart for your own good."

She laughed lightly at his remark, "maybe Izzy but it's not like I'm perfect, I do have flaws," she almost shuddered at admitting it.

His eyes went wide as he stared at her after her admission maybe she had changed, "that's not what you used to say," he snickered lightly beginning to loosen up around her.

She stared for a moment then shook her head, "yeah I know," she then smiled, "the times have changed dear Izzy I'm not quite the same girl you remember." She had to keep herself from saying that she was far better, she had to keep him believing that she had changed so she could fall into his good graces and gain his trust. She knew him well enough that if she gained his full trust and he still wanted to be with her he would show her the digital world and that would begin her master plan, she would then question him and eventually pry their plans from him, it was perfect, it couldn't fail. Well it could if he didn't want to be with her anymore, she had to shake that thought away, and she was perfect there was no way he could resist.

"Hey Izzy I'm sorry but I really have to head home now," she took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it, "here's my number, call my anytime and maybe we can catch up," she had wrapped her arms around him in a hug, before handing him the paper and turning away.

"Wait," Izzy spoke up and handed her a paper as well, "here's mine as well as my email, if I'm not at home I'm usually here or…" he had to stop himself, "never mind."

She nodded and took the paper which had addresses and numbers written down, seemed like he was already beginning to fall into her plot.

She hugged him once more, and flashed the others a smile, "pleasure meeting you, do hope to see you again," she walked off.

They all stared except for Kari and Yolei, the two girls had to smack the boys lightly to get them out of their daze, "you guys are going to need a napkin to wipe all the drool," they laughed as the boys snapped out of it instantly denying that they were staring. The girls just laughed harder and they all walked out together, it was time to head to the digital world.

They went to the computer and met up with Cody and the others and the five children went into the digital world leaving the older ones behind.

Kari gasped and choked a cry as they had landed, the others quickly saw why. The area had just been perfect the other day, no control had been there at all, but now there was at least four control spires rising up in the distance with digimon walking around and working on orders.

"How did this happen so fast," Kari whimpered.

"I don't know," TK patted her on the back, "we'll make it right I promise," he hoped they would be able to; this was the worst condition they had ever seen an area in.

"Let's go," Davis growled, "let's find them and stop the NOW!"

They all nodded and followed after Davis into the distance.

A/N ok this is a** TBC** chappie part two will come soon promise! I'll try to update as fast as possible, and thanks again to those that emailed me encouraging me to update fast, loves ya and ja-ne for now


	11. plans pt 2 :LEMON CONTENT:

Sio: well here it is the next chapter! hope you enjoy it, this goes out to the readers who have been asking for it.

Ken: _reads story over _uhm gonna put out a warning?

Sio: of course, **WARNING! CONTAINS LEMON CONTENT!** This is my first ever lemon writing so I do hope you enjoy it and now my story is offically rated M!

Ken: and here's the diclaimer, Sio does not own digimon just the story plot and any extra characters she created.

Sio: _ruffles Ken's hair _you're such a good disclaimer and fucking hawt too!

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 11**

Syelle sighed as she rounded the corner; wormon was tailing her giving her warnings that ken was in a very foul mood. She shook her head and stepped into the control room.

Ken whirled around in his chair, a deep scowl on his face as he hollered, "I SAID TO LEAVE ME BE!" He then realized who he was yelling at and he turned away with a grunt.

She shook her head and walked over after shooing wormon from the room, "Kaizer?" was all she said.

"What do you want?" he grumbled darkly.

"I live here numskull," she was beginning to get agitated at the way he was talking to her, no one ever talked to her like that.

"I am not a numskull," he growled deeply as he slid from the chair and advanced towards her, his hand twitching by his coiled up whip.

She wagged a finger and slid up by him resting a hand on his chest, "slow down there, tell me what's wrong?" she used her other hand to ruffle his hair slightly, she could see the look on his face begin to relax slightly.

"I couldn't figure it out," was all he said.

She took a moment to think of what he was talking about then nodded slowly, "I see, well maybe there's something else we can do then. I had an irking feeling that it wasn't going to work out, the spires are already at maximum capacity any more tweaking to the designs could overload it, right?"

He nodded slowly; she seemed to know quite a bit of the control spires, "how do you know so much already?"

"I memorized the blue prints when I had redesigned that room," she grinned as she felt his tension ease slightly.

"Which you shouldn't have done, those were PRIVATE," he stressed.

"Not any more," she snorted and backed away from him as he had reached out to grab her, "just don't stress on it, we'll think of something new and even better, there's two of us now and that makes us perfect by far"

"True," he mumbled and sidestepped to grab a hold of both her arms and pull her to him, "you never told me how things went with that brat," he nuzzled his head into her neck, kissing it gingerly.

"Well, it didn't go fully as planned so now it will take longer, but it is underway and within no time I will gain his trust and I will get their plans from him," she smirked lightly and tilted her head to give him better access.

"And you never told me exactly how you plan to do this," he mumbled against her neck.

"well, I'm sure I've already told you we were an item before I became this," she smirked, "and I'm pretty sure he still has feelings for me," she snorted lightly as she said that, "so I'll just play off it and find out then lead him on."

He backed off and looked at her a devilish smirk crossing his features, "you are quite the evil little thing."

"I'm not little," she chuckled and slid away from him to sit in the chair as she began typing quickly to bring an image onto the screen, it was of the chosen children.

Ken smirked and squeezed in beside her, pushing her up and into his lap, "much better," he grinned then looked to the screen, "see their faces!"

She took a good look and saw that they all looked devastated, she chuckled, "lovely how did you do it?"

"I managed to get an area or two while you were busy fraternizing with the enemy," he pointed to the other monitor and there was at least 5 new black squares.

She slid the glasses from her face, her emerald eyes were gleaming in delight, "oh you are wonderful."

"Oh, and I found out your secret," he smirked and dangled the item in front of her.

Her eyes went wide, "WHAT how did you find that!?"

"I went snooping," he laughed, "there are no secrets here."

She scowled at him, "they were mine!" she got up and walked away from him in a huff, crossing her arms as she eyed the screen of the children talking amongst one another, obviously trying to make a plan to get their precious Hawkmon back.

He smirked and licked his lips, oh how he loved it when she was angry, "it's ours now, just how everything here has become ours," he slid from his seat.

She snorted and tossed her hair while pacing in front of the monitor keeping her eyes on it the whole time, Izzy wasn't there this time.

"Don't be mad," he smirked lightly as he advanced towards her, his desires raced as she tossed her hair.

"I'm not mad," she frowned, "just frustrated, you went through my stuff without my permission!" she growled lightly.

"You went through mine," he chuckled and grabbed her arm pulling her tightly to him, "now we're even," he breathed into her ear.

"Fine," she muttered and reached a hand to touch a button on the control panel, "Myorimon, go show the digidestined hell and don't fail us!"

An image of the large digimon appeared on the screen as it nodded and flapped it large black scaly wings and took off with a loud screech.

Syelle smirked, "Myorimon will take care of them, especially in their weakened state without the precious Hawkmon."

Ken grinned in delight and pulled her in for a kiss, "you're wonderful."

"Oh I know," she replied after returning the kiss, her eyes sparkled mischievously, "I give you credit too for taking more areas while I was gone," she smirked.

He chuckled, "well thank you," he used both hands to grab her arms and he pulled her tightly up against him as he once again indulged himself with a passionate kiss and she once again tasted of sweet honey and he could smell the aroma of strawberries linger about her.

She was quick to return the kiss, granting his tongue access the moment she felt it brush softly against her lips.

He tightened his hold on her with one arm as he slid the other to gently cup her bottom, he could hear her soft moans that she was trying to suppress. He grinned quickly before sliding his hand up to cup her breast through the fabric.

She moaned softly as she wrapped both arms tightly around his neck eagerly fidgeting with the clasp for his cloak.

"Patience," he breathed as they broke apart, he didn't miss the quiet whimper. He smirked in delight as he slid behind her and wrapped an arm about her and nuzzled her against her neck while glancing down over her body. She had quite the figure it was perfect to him, she was perfect in every way and she was his, no one else could have her, his arm tightened slightly at the thought of anyone else having her. He then eased up and began working with the clasp for her cloak with one hand while stroking her hair with the other, "you're perfect," he whispered to her.

She smirked and turned in his arms as both their cloaks fell to the ground, "I know," she chuckled softly and slid his glasses from his face and tossed them aside.

"I never thought anyone would be able to rival me in perfection," his voice was a whisper as he stared into her eyes, holding onto her tightly, "we'll be unstoppable."

She nodded slowly, "get used to it," she whispered into his ear as she ran a finger softly down his cheek, then to his arms.

He shivered slightly from her intoxicating touch and he couldn't hold back anymore, "screw patience," he breathed as he shoved her up against the nearby wall, hurriedly tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

She smirked at his impatience and followed suit slipping his outfit from him and tossing it aside while looking him up and down. He was more than you'd expect, he was quite lean and lithe but you'd never think that from seeing him clothed, his outfit hid every trace of toned body.

He fumbled with the skirt, his breath in his throat as he slid it down kicking it aside. The breath instantly left in a loud gasp as he stared at the goddess in front of him who was now in nothing but a bra and panties, he felt the blood rush through him, making him hard in an instant from staring at the beauty before him and she was all his.

"I'm all yours," she breathed echoing his thoughts as she traced a line up and down his chest, her eyes wandering to stare at his now engorged member for a moment before looking back to his face a small smirk playing onto her lips.

He could feel his mouth go dry instantly, the arousal screaming to be pleasured. He shoved her back up against the wall roughly as he took her mouth with his, a free hand wandering down, pausing to feel the silky fabric of the panties before tugging them down to fall to the floor. His hand then made its way back to her breasts, rubbing and pinching at the nipple playfully. As he heard her moan in delight he found his other hand sliding down to tickle and tease her nether region. He heard her moan deeply in pleasure and he slipped a finger inside her as he felt her grow wet, he felt around pausing to tickle and rub the g-spot before removing it.

Her eyes grew wide in intense pleasure and she hopped up, wrapping her arms about his neck tightly and wrapped her legs about his mid section, "Oh Kaizer," she breathed into his neck, "let's do this… now," her voice was coarse with passion.

"Syelle," he murmured after carrying her into the bedroom, he tossed her onto the soft bed and was quick to straddle her. He didn't want to seem too anxious but he could hold back anything anymore as he gripped her hips tightly and thrust himself into her a loud cry of pleasure escaping his lips as he slowly pulled back and once again thrust into her. He watched her face contort in pleasure and it made him smirk pleasurably as he had broken the barrier, officially he was no longer a virgin anymore. The pleasure with each thrust grew to great intensities as he could hear her crying out in ecstasy. He cupped her breasts tightly, pinching playfully as he thrust and soon he could take no more as he felt himself go, with one final breath he thrust himself roughly into her as he could feel his bodily fluids being expended inside her. She gasped and moaned deeply as she felt a searing pleasure coarse through her that shook her body to the core leaving her panting. He withdrew himself, his breath heavy and he collapsed on the bed beside her every last bit of strength drained from him, and that was it, it had been his first time and he now knew he didn't want it to be the last.

She breathed heavily as she laid to rest beside him, she was nowhere near as drained as him though and she slowly made her way to her feet as she wandered to the bathroom to clean herself of any bodily fluids that she had expended in the mass amount of pleasure, he was quite good better than anyone else she had been with. After cleaning up she went back to the control room and slipped her clothing back on and plopping down into the chair with a deep sigh.

"Remarkable," she breathed as she glanced down the hall and she could hear him breathing deeply, he had fallen asleep, she smirked and pushed buttons on the panel and brought up an image on the screen. It seemed like they had missed the entire fight with the chosen children during their fiasco, they seemed to have retreated and Myorimon was just standing around roaring loudly awaiting orders," Myorimon return to us," she breathed still trying to catch her breath. They had won for now and then soon everything would fall into place for the couple. She would bend Izumi to her will and filter every plan from him then they would have no chance, her and Ken would be victorious, she rubbed her hands together, tomorrow would begin the main part she would go meet up with Izzy and begin to gain his trust and break him in, she would get every last bit of detail from him. She laughed deeply as she thought of victory and control of the digital world, which would soon be hers, her laughter echoed throughout the room as she sat back, staring into nothingness, many plans flashing through her mind.

A/N: I do hope you guys/girls enjoyed this, I had a blast writing it. I'll get the next chapter out asap, it will mainly focus on Syelle trying to break down Izzy's barriers and a few other things of course, anyways ja-ne for now and enjoy!


	12. Gathering Information

Sio: hello again! Here's the next chapter. I apologize in advanced that it's not very long, I just wanted to get something out for you guys.

Ken: aren't you so sweet.

Sio: I know I am! Again, I apologize if this chap isn't the greatest, it's focused on Syelle getting info from Izzy which isn't hard _sweatdrop _he's too easy

Ken: tut tut, there better be action next chapter!

Sio: Oh there will be I promise!

Ken: Fine, she doesn't own digimon or the Season 1 reference she uses in this chapter.

Sio: Thanks Kenny boy! Enjoy all, next one will be waaay better, I promise!

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 12**

Syelle sighed and leaned back in her chair, she hadn't slept at all and her mind was elsewhere.

"I can't believe I caved like that," she mumbled while running her fingers through her hair, no one had ever made her do such a thing before, it was always if she wanted it she got it not the other way around, "he's good," she whispered glancing over as she heard stirring noises. She quickly averted her gaze to the screen before her, on it was a picture of Izzy Izumi, she had been thinking for hours on what to say to him and on how she would attempt to seduce him into giving everything away.

"Did you even sleep?" Ken asked as he fastened his cape around his neck, walking into the room.

"No," she spoke up, turning to look at him, smirking slightly at his disheveled appearance.

"What have you been doing all this time then?"

"Plotting," she spoke, waving a hand at the image of Izzy, "trying to figure the perfect way to make him melt and spill anything he knows."

He snorted as he felt a pang of jealousy as he thought about what she'd have to do to make him cave to her needs, "do we really need to? Is it necessary? I think we'd be fine on our own."

It was her turn to snort, "Don't underestimate them Kaizer, look at you, you failed miserably against them until I started helping."

He narrowed his eyes, "fine do what you will," he growled.

"Oh I will," she muttered as she slid from the chair to her feet, "you'll see, this is the best plan yet," she breathed into his ear as she walked out of the room with a swish of her cape.

He sighed and took the seat she had been occupying and stared up at the image of the older chosen, "bastard," he hissed smashing a fist down on the panel the image fading away.

Syelle brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and she straightened her shirt as she used her free hand to pull out her phone and she dialed Izzy's number.

"Hello?" the voice broke the silence.

"Izzy! It's Syelle," she smiled lightly.

"Syelle, hey," Izzy smiled to himself as he heard her voice ring out.

"What are you doing right now?" she questioned.

"Nothing really just finishing up a computer program, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me," she grinned lightly as she could hear vague noises over the phone.

"With you?" he paused, "I'd love to!"

"Good, meet me at the lunch court in Odiba mall," she hung up quickly and took a seat in a chair to wait.

"YES!" he pumped a fist into the air then quickly composed himself and rushed off to get ready before leaving.

She crossed her legs as she continued to wait, she was beginning to get impatient, she tapped a finger against the smooth table.

"Hey!" Izzy called running over to her, he was breathing heavily, "got here as fast as I could."

"It's ok," she smiled idly; "I haven't been here very long."

"Good," he smiled and took a seat beside her and looked her over, she looked quite adorable with her hair tied back and the small white top and skirt, and she had black heeled shoes to complete the ensemble.

She smiled slightly as she caught him checking her out, "so how have you been? Like what have you been doing all this time, it's been so long."

He nodded slowly, "it sure has, I've been spending my time working on computer programs for me and my friends."

She nodded as she picked at the food that had now been brought to the table, "Same here, computer programs and soccer is the basis of my life now."

"I've heard that you have to play on a boy's team," he glanced at her, "is this true?"

She nodded, "Yes, the girls team is nowhere near competitive enough for me," she sighed lightly, she did miss playing soccer, it had been some time since she was no busy in the digital world.

"That's amazing," he leaned in to get closer to her, "you're more beautiful then I remember," he breathed lightly a soft blush covering his cheeks.

She smiled softly, "why thank you for the compliment Izzy," she grinned softly, "you're doing quite well yourself," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and she had to hold back any reaction as he went bright red in embarrassment.

He had quickly excused himself to go buy some food and after that they spent the time picking at their food, while chattering away about old times. It was her idea to bring up the conversation, she did so to try and weed out any feelings he still has for her and she was quite successful in getting him to admit it.

"So you do have feelings for me still?" she smiled lightly as she asked straight forward.

He nodded slowly a soft blush on his cheeks, "always have, I never thought I would see you again though."

She waved a hand, "I'm everywhere Izzy, bound to meet up again sometime, it was nice to see you and have a dance that night."

"It was wonderful, like a blast from the past," he responded.

"Look Izzy has computers really all you've been doing this time?" She wanted to get it out of him fast; she leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss, wrapping her arms about him in a tight hug before letting go.

He stared at her feeling as if he was going to melt from the kiss, he then composed himself, "um well, there is one other thing, and I've actually been doing it since before we had been together."

She stared at him with wide eyes, pretending to play shocked, "Izzy! You kept a secret from me!"

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry I should have shown you I've always wanted to show you, but it's not possible."

"Everything is possible," she rested a hand on his shoulder, "I make everything that seems impossible the opposite," she smiled lightly and gave him a playful look to make it seem like she was joking.

He chuckled from that and nodded and pulled her off to a secluded spot where there were no people at all, "it's called the digital world."

"Digital world… Explain," was all she said, playing her role as unknowing.

"Yes, do you remember many years ago when there was that thing in the sky that looked like another world?"

She stared at him as she thought back and remembered, "Yes I remember that, was that the digital world you're talking about?"

He nodded, "It is, it's a world where living creatures called digimon reside, I was one of the few who had saved it from destruction all those years ago."

She stared at him pretending to look like she was taking every bit of information in, "I understand, so you wouldn't tell anyone because they'd think you're crazy?"

He chuckled, "That's right; no one would believe such a thing."

"Well I believe you and I would have believed you back then too, you never need to hide anything from me at all."

He sighed in relief as the two walked off together and he was now rattling off about the current digidestined and the emperor and empress that were their enemies this time around. He was about to tell her more when her watch beeped.

"Oh damn, I have somewhere I need to be, I'm really sorry Izzy, thank you for trusting me," she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

He blushed and returned the kiss, in shock that she still had feeling for him as well or so he thought, "you have yourself a good day and remember please keep everything I told you a secret."

"I will," she smiled and turned to run off, she had a slight frown on her face as she pulled out a communicator and flicked it open, the two had created these to keep in close contact, "what do you want?" she grumbled as she looked to the image of the Kaizer that was now before her.

"I need you here NOW!" he growled.

"Ugh," she sighed, "I almost had it out of him, you blew it!" she hissed as she walked towards where she could get to the nearest computer.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Just get here, I want to show you something!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" she yelled and shut the communicator off before he could say anything else to her.

She mumbled incoherently to herself as she glanced around the school grounds and snuck her way in and down the hallways to the computer room. She thrust her digivice out to the screen and was once again sucked into the digital world; she let out a loud gasp at what she saw the moment she looked up.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, work has been getting in the way working graveyard and all, I'll get the next one out ASAP. Thanks for reading and yes, I did use a Season 1 reference in this chap.


	13. Final Battle PT1

Sio: hello again fellow readers, and here we are again with the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short but I have a little trouble writing fights.

Ken: I think you did fine

Sio: well thank you Kenny boy, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, the story is nearing its completion, and yes I am thinking about writing a sequal after, well you let me know once the rest is out, about 2 or 3 more chapters probably, or maybe even just the one, haven't decided.

Ken: well hurry up and decide they'll want you to update!

Sio: I know! I love you guys, you have been great! Anyways I don't own digimon though I can wish.

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 13**

Syelle gasped at what she saw before her. Control spires were toppled over in a mass of rubble everywhere she looked and the sounds of battle were loud yet in the distance. She lifted her communicator to her mouth, "Kaizer, what is going on? What the hell happened I was gone for like half an hour?"

His image appeared before her a deep frown evident on his face a soft growl escaping, "It was them! You were too late!"

She bit her lip and rushed towards the base dodging over the rubble, she could hear the yell of the digidestined in the distance, what if this was what Izzy was going to tell her then she was moments too late.

She bolted down the hall and nearly collided with Ken as she had darted into the control room.

"There you are," he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the large screens as he pressed buttons quickly bringing up multiple images on multiple screens.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched the young chosen with a bunch of others, "Who are they and where did they come from?"

Ken shrugged and stared at her, "we need to do something and fast, we're losing ground!"

"Shit," she bit her lip as she watched the monitors then a face she recognized popped up yelling orders, the goggles were a total giveaway, "Tai!"

Ken quirked a brow at her, "who now?"

She pointed, "That's Tai, he was at the dance when I first met back up with Izzy, then," she looked to the entire older looking group, "these must be the older chosen that Izzy told me about the ones that saved the digital world years ago! They're helping the younger chosen we need to stop it and now!"

"And how do you propose we do so?" there was a deep venom to his voice, "look at all of them!"

She growled as her eyes wandered across the screen, it seemed that Izzy had now joined in the battle with his digimon at his side, "Myorimon go! You too Kiaramon," her eyes went to Ken as Kiaramon had digivolved to Kimoramon, "better get a digimon in there and fast!" She hopped onto Kimoramon's back, "AND HURRY!" she bellowed over to him as she waved a hand for Dark Halsemon to follow as well, and the group took off in a rush, leaving a bewildered emperor.

"I leave him for thirty minutes and the world goes into chaos," she mumbled as she flew towards the site of battle.

Ken paced back and forth as he eyed the screen and watched her approach the battle site, his eyes widened as he realized that she was going in to fight, "shit! Wormon get the airdramon and all the dark tyrannamon we have ready NOW and make it fast!"

The worm scuttled off fast to make all the preparations in a rush and within moments it seemed Ken was on the back of an airdramon heading to the battle site.

A few of the guys were whooping in delight as she approached unnoticed and she hopped down, landing gingerly behind the group of chosen. Tai was pumping his fist into the air as she pulled out her whip and flicked her wrist, the whip uncoiled and snaked its way around Tai's ankle pulling him down to the ground roughly, she was angry.

Tai let out a loud grunt as he fell and all of the children turned to look at what the commotion was, "the empress," Yolei smirked slightly as she spoke this, "looks like you're a little too late."

Syelle flicked her wrist once more the whip uncurling from Tai's ankle but not before dragging him along the ground slightly, a deep scowl was eminent on her features and she spoke with a hiss, "How dare you all!" her fists clenched, but then she chuckled deeply, "oh you guys are hilarious," they all turned to stare at her, even Izzy, "using him to distract me while you tear apart the digital world in hopes of taking it back," she laughed some more.

Kari was the first to step forward as she looked at who she was pointing to, "Izzy?"

Izzy shrugged and shook his head in confusion, "I don't know what she's talking about, I just got here, I was with…"

She could see a few people mutter names and such and she chuckled then cracked her whip against the ground drawing everyone's attention to her, "you guys are a laugh," she snorted and pointed at all the older chosen, "you have all worn yourselves out with previous battles years ago with myotismon and such," she chuckled deeply as they all stared at her in wonder.

"How did you know of that?" Matt was the first to speak up.

"A little birdie told me," she snorted and took a step forward so she was face to face with Matt, "where do you think being the bearer of friendship is going to get you," she snarled and pointed at the others, "and you, Sora where will love get you, or sincerity Mimi," she sneered at the older girls, they all looked taken back at all the information she had, "nothing gets by me, I know everything!" she snapped her fingers and dark Halsemon flew down, "go get them NOW," she pointed and he complied flying off towards the group, aiming his tempest wing attack between the two groups.

Davis had slipped up behind her and wrapped his hands tightly about her, "how do you know about all of this," he breathed into her ear a slight hint of anger in his tone.

"I told you a little birdie told me," she snorted back at him and turned to face him, "If you don't want me to move, you should hold another way," she chuckled deeply at his faltered expression.

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her body tightly to his as to hold her there, "I won't let you go until you tell me everything and give up."

She snorted in laughter, "you're a fool to think I'll tell you anything," she thrust her body in his as hard as should could, causing him to grunt and fall to the ground releasing his grasp on her, she brushed herself off, and waved a hand at Kimoramon, the bird nodded and dived into the battle along with Myorimon.

She smirked as she watched her three digimon engage in battle with the chosen's digimon, there was weaving, dodging and screams coming from all sides as the battle ensued.

Ken blinked as he came into view of the battle, he could see the three digimon taking on the chosen's, it wasn't enough though there were too many chosen for just three digimon, so ken waved a hand and the dark tyrannamon roared and engaged into the battle from the ground as he flew over and jumped off landing beside Syelle.

"Ooh reinforcements!" she grinned lightly though you could still see the hint on anger on her features.

"I couldn't just leave you there to fight alone, that was stupid though you know."

She snorted and turned her back to him, "I'm capable of doing this on my own, and I taught my digimon a few secrets."

"Secrets?" he quirked a brow at her.

She nodded and snickered softly as her eyes followed the fight it was a tough fight, blood was beginning to fall in speckles to the ground, there was bloodshed.

"What kind of secrets?" He grabbed her should and turned her to him, "I want to know."

"You'll see," was all she said as she shrugged her shoulder from his hand and smirked slightly, the anger was beginning to subside as tough as the battle was, there could only be one victor there would only be one winning side.

Ken frowned as he watched her, she had something in mind but what it was he had no clue, his eyes drifted back to the battle, a few of his tyrannamon had already fallen in battle.

Syelle flicked some stray hair from her face as she stepped away from ken and closer to the digidestined a frown was on her face as she heard Kimoramon screech out in pain, her hands clenched and immediately went for her whip and with a flick of the wrist the whip casually uncoiled itself connecting with the first thing it came in contact with, Yolei's cheek.

Yolei had cried out and the others now looked at her as they saw blood dripping from the side of her cheek.

"That's my friend," she breathed and before anyone could blink Syelle had leapt up and tackled Yolei down and the two were now rolling around while screaming insanities at each other a few select cuss words slipping out every now and then. As the two girls rolled around, their nails biting and scratching at one another, it was a typical girl cat fight except Syelle was always one step ahead and had begun to throw a few punches at the girl, both screaming wildly. Syelle gave one final rough punch to Yolei's jaw before rolling away and jumping to her feet, a few blood splotches were trickling down the side of her face and a few down her arm as well, the two had tore into one another like there was no tomorrow left.

Ken's eyes were wide from watching the fight as well as a few of the other chosen, "intense," a few of them breathed at the same time.

Syelle narrowed her eyes, how her glasses had stayed on much less intact was surprising, "that's my friend," she spat at Yolei, "you better watch it," she hissed darkly.

Davis frowned and stepped forward the fighting had pretty much ceased while the two girls were having their quarrel, "this is it, this is the last straw."

Syelle smirked and stepped forward to come face to face with Davis, Ken had followed suit, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly, he kissed her on the cheek wiping some of the stray blood away, "I agree, let's end this here and now."

The entire group nodded and stood facing each other, it was the entire chosen group versus the emperor and empress, not very fair when one looked at it, but the two seemed to be fully capable of taking care of themselves, "Let's do this," Syelle hissed towards the group.

A/M: tada another chappie down, just a couple to go maybe. I do hope you enjoy the story, this is pretty much the final battle between the groups. Ja-ne for now!


	14. Final Battle PT2

Sio: Well here's the next chapter! sorry again that it's a little short.

Ken: _reads story _is this it?

Sio: Sadly yes, as you can see it's now COMPLETE! I have left it fully open for a sequal though, but I'll wait and see what you guys think first!

Sio: So please enjoy the chapter, again sorry if it's not the best, writing battles is not my strong point. And as always I do not own digimon! Just the plot of this story and any OC characters. Enjoy!

**Bitter Rivals – Chapter 14**

"Let's do this," Syelle hissed towards the group.

Ken had removed his glasses to stare the group down with dirty looks; he got equally dirty looks in return.

"You'll never win!" Davis punched a fist to the air, "Let's go flamedramon!"

Syelle snorted and thrusted her hand out, "Kimoramon go!" the bird screeched loudly as she took off in a flash towards the chosen digimon, Myorimon following suit, "Dark Halsemon," she breathed, "take them out one by one!"

Yolei's eyes went wide as she watched her former digimon dive into battle, for the wrong side, "Halsemon no! STOP!"

Syelle smirked deviously, "He won't listen to you, you fool. He listens to Ken and me only."

Tears were in Yolei's eyes as she pleaded for her digimon to stop and fight for her side.

Ken nodded idly. His tyrannamon rushing into the battle on ground, while Syelle's took them from the air, "we will win."

"The bad guys never win!" Kari yelled out as Nefertimon fell to the ground de-digivolving.

Ken broke out into laughter, "Not from the way it looks at this point."

The digidestined still standing had pushed Kari and Gatomon out of the way to avoid further harm.

"We'll get them," TK smiled at her and she nodded back.

Syelle was about to remark when she heard a loud screech and Myorimon crashed to the ground, disintegrating into digital bits before fully vanishing. Her eyes grew wide for a moment then she growled as three digidestined stepped forward their arms crossed. She growled darkly as she looked the three over, Joe, Matt and Sora with their digivolved digimon standing behind them ready for another go.

She grabbed Ken and hissed into his ear, "create a distraction, and use your digimon I refuse to lose."

Ken nodded and waved his hand his Tyrannamon breaking apart into several groups each going after a selected digimon, the three had turned and rushed after the Tyrannamon as they had began splitting apart.

"Perfect," Syelle breathed as she glanced up at Kimoramon who was currently battling it out with the youngest chosen, Cody and his digimon. Her eyes then went over to dark Halsemon whom was rolling and diving while fighting it out with flamedramon while Yolei screamed at Davis not to hurt him.

Davis sighed, "Yolei if we don't do this we will lose! We have to turn him back!"

Yolei's eyes watered as she was pushed aside by the other chosen to where Kari had been placed.

Syelle touched a finger to her lips in thought, she nodded slowly as she worked various plans and strategies in her mind, they had to win, but their numbers were dwindling and they were rather outnumbered in amount of bodies.

Ken glanced over at her and saw the look of thought, "what's on your mind?"

She tilted her head to look over at him, "just plotting out strategies in my mind and seeing how they play out, though in all honesty we are severely outnumbered and in reality I can't find a strategy that allows us to win.

Ken shook his head, "don't worry, we will win!"

She sighed and glanced back over to the battle that seemed to be chaos. It was a mass of digimon all clawing and screeching at each other while making attempts to dodge and not get hit by anything, bodies hit other bodies and interfered with other groups while fighting, there was just too many in one space. She rubbed her temples lightly as she watched the battle rage on; this was not going as well as she had planned. She saw Izzy retreat out of the battle as his digimon was pretty beaten down, he obviously wanted to avoid anything more happen to his digimon and she smirked lightly.

Her eyes wandered over to look at Ken who was standing with his fists clenched while bellowing orders out at the Tyrannamon. She then looked back at the battlefield, it still wasn't running in their favor, the Tyrannamon were beginning to fall or be pushed back and the only ones doing any real damage were dark Halsemon and Kimoramon but even that was beginning to not be enough to do serious damage to the groups resources, but there was no backing down now.

Syelle growled lightly then sighed from exhaustion, she was beginning to tire of this, if she ended up losing, she did have a plan, but that plan wouldn't come into action for quite some time. She looked over to Ken and idly wondered how he would take defeat, probably not too well, she shrugged, she has been defeated before though it was something that never bode well with her she would cope and come back with something better in the future.

"Just give up and give Halsemon back to us!" Davis yelled out.

She looked up and chuckled lightly while shaking her head to him, "I don't think so, if I go down it will be a glorious moment as I take one of your precious digimon with me," she snorted.

Ken just stared at her with wide eyes, she was willing to accept defeat but she would be sure to bring one of theirs down with her, he nodded slowly realizing that she must have some sort of future plan plotted out if she was going to take this so easy.

Yolei screamed as Halsemon had fallen to the ground, blood dripping from wounds that littered the bird's body. Syelle smirked lightly and stepped over to the fallen digimon and looked down at him, "you've done well," she reached a hand down removing the necklace and she watched as he turned back to Hawkmon.

Yolei wailed in joy, but then her wails turned to sorrow as Hawkmon muttered goodbyes and apologies to the girl saying he would be back as he slowly disintegrated into digital data bits then to nothing.

"I told you, if I was to go down, at least one would come with me," she laughed out loud and waved a hand, "Ken listen to me, call a retreat, this is over we have lost, too many of your Tyrannamon have fallen and I refuse to risk Kimoramon like that, she is badly injured as it stands, I suggest you take my advice and back down," she leaned in an whispered into his ear, "just give up, I have a plan, let them think they've won this battle and that it's finally over."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly and calling the remaining Tyrannamon to retreat.

The chosen watched onward then cheered loudly, "It's finally over, and we won!" Davis had yelled out jumping in joy while hugging the group of children.

Syelle nodded slowly and backed away while the children were celebrating, rather stupid of them, "let's go," she whispered to Ken and he nodded they both slipped off into the shadows, Kimoramon had turned back to Kiaramon and was following the two.

"What are we going to do now that we lost?" the bird chirped up.

"Make them think that they won this once and for all," she looked to the bird that now rested tiredly on her shoulder.

"But why?" was all the bird asked.

"So they let their defenses down thinking that the digital world is safe, then after we, or I if you don't want to be part of this Ken, will re-invade the digital world and then it will fall faster without the children being any wiser," she smiled as they walked down the hall in the base, "are you with me Kaizer?"

He looked at her and nodded slowly as he took her hand, "yes I'm with you every step of the way during this."

"Good," she smiled and squeezed his hand, "for now we leave this world be and go back to the real world, make an excuse up to our parents and then come back after a few months or so have past or when we feel this world will be vulnerable to us once more," she chuckled deeply.

"I like the way you think,' he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, his tongue running along the bottom of her lip, teasing playfully before deepening the kiss.

She returned the kiss equally, and so it was planned, this was how it would go, how long it would take she didn't know, no one knew, but she hoped soon she wanted her revenge, on the pain they inflicted on her and her digimon, this was it, for now.

A/N: I think that went well, but I'll let you be the judge of that, and be sure to let me know sequal? ja-ne for now!


End file.
